


【泉レオ】短篇合集

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2017/7/8*有和没有一样的车.*抽不出来我也爱月永レオ.





	1. 【泉レオ】致白鸟离去的夏日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/7/8  
> *有和没有一样的车.  
> *抽不出来我也爱月永レオ.

最后一笔浅淡的橙覆盖上画纸，濑名泉放下画笔。  
“你杀掉了我的白鸟。”一只胳膊毫无顾忌搭上他的肩，话中一分淡漠三分慵懒剩下六分不明不白的暧昧情绪。  
濑名泉冷冷扫他一眼，对方毫不介怀嘻笑自由，绿眼睛注视他仿佛在看他饲养的流浪猫。  
“那是我的画，我可没有画白鸟的意思。”  
月永レオ摆了摆手。  
“我们见面的时候天上飞过了一只白鸟。”  
燥热的夏天。再怎么痛恨炎热也好，濑名泉不得不背上画板，在海滩上接受暴晒洗礼，三层防晒也无法阻止紫外线刺穿，后背衣服濡湿能拧出一把的水。  
月永レオ在他脑子都被暑气侵占的时刻出现，濑名泉只能记得顶着一头在阳光下闪闪发亮橙发的家伙让炎热感呈指数倍增长，哪有心情去看天上飞过了几只白鸟。  
“你怎么确定是一只，不是两只三只成群结队数也数不清？”  
年轻的画家没好气道。

月永レオ特别委屈地控诉。“セナ用那种看变态的眼神瞪我！虽然这样也超漂亮但是我也只好抬头看看天空啦！就在这个时候命运派了他的使者过来！一只白色的鸟唰的一下飞过去，和セナ特别像。”

濑名泉瞪他一眼，任谁被比作一只鸟都不会很高兴。谁让那个橙色加热器搭讪也老套的要命，“你的画好好看，你也好看！我喜欢你！”可不像个变态。  
但那家伙的眼底一片澄澈显得真诚，又或许是濑名泉对绿眼睛天然好感让他没有转身就走。再烂的台词只要对方不反感都能达到效果。  
于是月永レオ伸出了手，得到了和漂亮画家握手交换姓名的机会。“我叫月永レオ！”明明不愿为人所知的姓名，主人鬼迷心窍主动交出，好在画家未曾弃掷他一片真心。那双冰蓝色的眼很是嫌弃地盯着他交出的手，可手上柔软的触感也是真实传来的，名字也是带了一丝凉气的。濑名泉，濑名，泉。  
他清了清嗓子，“总之，就是这样。肯定有一只白鸟的存在。”  
没有大前提小前提直接得出的结论。濑名泉把他的手从自己肩上扯下来，薄唇轻启，“那又怎样？”  
“所以我们去沙滩吧？太阳快下山了肯定不晒！inspiration在召唤我们，走吧セナ！”月永レオ无缘由地兴奋起来，一副不出门就是死的模样。  
濑名泉纵容他兴起，丢下画由它颜料风干，两人一拍即合便要出门，房卡抽出满屋的光亮退去，月永レオ抓住他的手，猫一样的眼闪着狡黠的光。

落日西沉，烧着一角云朵。月永レオ一言不发，乖巧得让濑名泉侧目看他。他的发色近似黄昏，不仅不炎热还有些许单薄，他的眼睛是安静的，与一贯给人的喧闹印象不同。  
兴许是这样，他才不让自己安静下来。濑名泉转过一个念头，心在主人不知情的状况下软了软。  
月永レオ也看着他，没有说话，嘴角一咧，尖尖的虎牙暴露人前，畸形的牙齿长在这人身上显得…有些可爱？  
濑名泉没有被他的想法吓到，不如说他心知肚明，那些蛰伏的欲念。  
步行至沙滩要不了十分钟，月永レオ睁大了眼，冲着太阳沉没的橙色汪洋跑去，灵感如火山般喷发，他的手却未曾放开，导致濑名泉撞撞跌跌地跟着他跑，像是两个从未见过海的人，透着些许傻气。他们穿的是沙滩拖鞋，沙子轻而易举的进入制造轻微的疼痛，但在凉润的海水浸泡下便消弭殆尽。

“我们是不是应该把画板带来？”月永レオ偏头看向画家。对方摇了摇头，他就没有问原因，把拖鞋往沙滩上丢，远远地划出一道抛物线。

“丢太远待会走过去会疼。”  
“那セナ背我过去啊！”月永レオ没心没肺地笑，果不其然遭受了一个白眼。  
濑名泉突然开口：“我不是算个画家。”  
“那有什么关系呢？我喜欢セナ的画，好像能看见宇宙大爆炸的时候，所有的星星都焕发出最纯粹的光芒……”  
“听起来是场大灾难。我不记得我有画过这种题材啊。”  
“セナ自己就是这种题材吧，无论在哪里都能吸引别人的注意力。”  
月永レオ想起那一天，他站在石壁上，望着潮水堆砌着银色浪花，想着要不跳下去好了，然后他转头，看见那边银发的画家脊背挺直，专注地在画纸上涂抹，有种世界与他无关的孤傲。月永レオ听见自己心跳加快，他有窦性的心律不齐，但他确信是因那个人。  
至少要告诉他我是谁。月永レオ漠然地扫视着想拥抱他的大海，不顾浪花不甘急切地挽留，沿着原来的路走下了石壁，来到那个人的面前，看一看他的画，看一看他，然后那画家握住了他的手，碧蓝海水和橙色天光撞为一体。  
他们站了很久，直到太阳彻底被海水吞食掉。  
“上来。”  
“诶？”  
“不是去找鞋子吗？”  
月永レオ像是还没反应过来，眼睛一眨不眨盯着他看，濑名泉被他盯得很不耐烦，薄红从耳根染上。他笑得直不起腰，“真要背会摔下来吧！セナ真是可爱。”  
濑名泉简直不想理他，耐不住对方又是扯他衣角又是用“可爱”“喜欢”这般蹩脚的词汇赞美他。  
好在沙滩上是柔软的泥沙，没踩到破碎的贝壳，不然就麻烦了。只是找鞋子费了些功夫——没有方向感的月永レオ信誓旦旦地指着错误的方向前进，无功而返了几回后濑名泉绝对抛开对方的意见。  
“セナ不相信我！肯定在那里，是宇宙人的直觉。”  
“要是宇宙人的直觉管用你就不会沦落地球了吧。”  
被完全驳回的月永レオ还想说什么，可濑名泉拣起躺在沙堆中的拖鞋放到他脚下，他舌头转了个弯，把辩解扭成赞美，“セナ真厉害！ ”  
他笑得挺甜，连眼角的凌厉也柔和下来。濑名泉有种驯服了野兽的错觉，他扯一扯月永レオ的小辫子，听到对方呼痛的吸气声，“不要随便让人误会啊，れおくん。”  
月永レオ肯定是听不懂的。他抓住濑名泉的衣袖闹着要去吃东西，大抵是闻到了烧烤摊上的烟火味。濑名泉对这类高热量高油脂的食物一向敬谢不敏，被月永レオ哄着吃了两只虾后再不肯动嘴。  
“セナ真的不吃吗？”  
皮肤变差体重增加的刀已经挂在头顶上，一不留神就会掉落下来，他坚决地摇头。  
“如果我要变成食物，一定要变成蔬菜沙拉。”月永レオ道。  
濑名泉看着吃烤肉腮帮子都鼓起来的人，忍不住吐槽，“怎么看你都不是会甘心吃蔬菜沙拉的人吧。”  
“食物的宿命就是被吃掉，不然就只能腐坏失去价值，所以要变成你可以放心食用的东西啊！”  
沉默了好久，有人轻声说道。“谢谢。”

濑名泉也确实不是个画家，哪有画家过分在意自己外形，重视容貌的行业不少，最典型便是模特，靠脸吃饭，自然克制再克制，为保持一副摄人心魂的皮囊。“你没有灵魂。”饱含遗憾的喟叹像一根暗刺扎在他心口，尔后视若珍宝的弟弟反抗他不愿再做个美丽人偶则将暗刺化为尖刀，崩溃的悬崖近在咫尺。同为模特的后辈按住他的肩膀，劝他，“前辈不如出去走走。”鬼使神差他点了头，明明不是擅长示弱的人，竟然打算辞去工作一走了之。还好是可靠的后辈按下他的请辞书，三两下说动经纪人为他请下长假。  
只惦记着睡觉的损友丢给他全套的作画工具，让他修身养性免得变成和他一样不思上进的老人家，濑名泉却从那双冷冽的猩红眼眸里看到担心。这点担心让濑名泉把他的画具丢进本就不大的行李箱里。  
开始是无意之举，想着利用一下重量折腾自己许久的画具，却在颜料画笔和纸中找到了安静的余地。  
仅仅是安静还不够。月永レオ就像是化开颜料的水，如同魔法生效，他似乎能摸着灵魂这虚无缥缈的东西，银蓝的海水映照着黄昏的天色。  
月永レオ啊，那是个有着黄昏发色的妖精，哼着不知名的曲子，绿眼睛闪烁着万丈星光，他向他伸出手。

“呜啾，セナ想吃蔬菜沙拉吗？我们回去做吧。不动火的料理我想我没有问题的！”  
事实证明他高兴得太早。月永レオ望着流血的手指出神，濑名泉不放心地走进厨房，便看见这样一幅场景。  
“你是笨蛋吗？至少拿创口贴包扎一下……”濑名泉正想为他去找，却被月永レオ抱住了，他的身体在颤抖，眼神聚焦困难。虽然不知道发生了什么，濑名泉拍了拍他背，试图安抚他的情绪，“れおくん……”  
月永レオ就在这时吻他的唇，舌头强行闯入牙关，毫无章法地肆意妄为，濑名泉尝到了鲜血的味道，似乎是对方的舌尖磨损，他心中微叹，开始回应他，不小心在对方的虎牙上也割伤了舌头。  
铁锈般的猩甜味道。濑名泉对于第一次真正意义上接吻的印象。他拿不准对方的意图，只见月永レオ一把扯下发圈，黄昏色的发丝垂落肩头，绿色眼眸里有着野兽狩猎时的兴奋，是挑衅，看他有没有胆量去征服这不羁的动物。  
濑名泉眉梢一挑，冷笑将对方压在墙壁上，夺取主动权，月永レオ却乖顺了起来，好像他的任务只是负责点亮那一颗火星，把燎原业火丢给濑名泉处理。  
“セナ、セナ……”真正被进入时的精神愉悦将肉体上的痛感粗暴同化，手指上的疼痛早已不值一提，仿佛只要喊着对方的名字就不会在情欲的涛浪里迷航。  
指尖抹掉那家伙的泪水，濑名泉吻上他的额头，无声宣告着誓言，如同骑士跪在地上向王表示忠诚选择亲吻他的手背。  
睡眠潮水般涌来时他依稀能感觉到对方抱紧了他，好像拥抱一个秘密。

夜晚终将消逝，太阳升起时双方心照不宣地避而不谈。月永レオ依旧兴高采烈地想去看日出，掀开窗帘时发现太阳已从正中缓慢向西边挪动。他有些失落地待在沙发一角，显得有些脆弱，然后发顶被人轻轻摩挲。  
可那又能代表什么呢。除了短暂的三月光阴和昨夜的一场幻梦他们什么也没有，他们只了解对方本身，却不知道彼此的其他。  
月永レオ说他喜欢他的画，那里藏着年轻画家的秘密，海水般纯净的灵魂，就算他看起来很不好接近，可是画却从不骗人，温柔地包容了整个世界。  
セナ是我见过最温柔的人啦，我最喜欢セナ了！  
月永レオ用着毫无文采的告白语，告别濑名泉的视野。  
夏日也已所剩无几。  
打着避暑度假旗号的濑名泉回归工作。  
“人家以为小泉泉就这样一去不回了，没想到这么快。”  
“谢谢了，鸣君。”  
本以为对方会狠狠回击的鸣上岚有些错愕，看到后辈睁大眼睛一副不可置信的模样时，濑名泉忍不住笑了出声。  
积压的工作让他忙得晕头转向，失踪的三个月里，他的小粉丝表示不是泉的封面就不买，销售量危机下杂志社纷纷约照，不可谓不是强势回归。  
只是他心血来潮或是故意寻找出那副画，橙色天光，银蓝海水。有人心心念念他杀掉了他的一只白鸟。  
不愧是他的最佳损友，睡熊总能在合适的时候打扰他。“小濑，明天陪我去见新的作曲家，晚上七点不见不散。”电话那头朔间凛月的声音慵懒甜腻，轻易地撩拨起濑名泉的怒火。  
“你的助理呢？我为什么要陪你去啊。”  
“真君有事啦。听说新作曲家的作词很糟糕，真君让我要说服他允许换个人写词。谈判吗小濑这种天然黑脸不当白不当……”  
电话被濑名泉挂掉，朔间凛月耸了耸肩无所谓，反正没拒绝就是答应了。  
濑名泉把目光放回他的画，叹了口气没忍住在天空抹上一点白影，勾勒出白鸟的模样。  
然后呢，白鸟会飞回来吗？


	2. 【泉レオ】Born to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/12/10  
> *bgm如题/部分灵感来源《2012》
> 
> *存在不科学
> 
> *说了直到世界末日都不要再见面的人等到了世界末日

他开着时速450迈的跑车在美国101号公路上狂奔，没人介意超速，遵守交通规则的傻子被都吞没在地缝里，后视镜里一节一节快速坍塌的路面像月永レオ一口一口咬碎的威化饼干，翻涌的泥沙和熔浆倒不好说是巧克力还是草莓馅，反正那家伙不挑食，逛超市笑嘻嘻地把手一拨就收割掉大部分口味的高热量垃圾食品。濑名泉肯定自己不经意间传染上了旧情人的疯症，光凭他在性命不保的危难关头还有心情惦记某人吃完饼干用猫舌舔过嘴角朝他递来的那个在暧昧在锋利和诱惑之间的眼神就足以证明，他是个疯人。濑名泉朝左打满方向拐过一个急弯，脚往油门处狠狠一踹赶在三十层高的大厦倒下来之前飞跃过去，甚至有露出嘲讽笑容的余裕。

戳破的半熟鸡蛋流淌在苍蓝色的天空上，正是白昼和黄昏交|媾之时，或许今日等不到橘红色旗帜宣告白日已死，世界恰好终结在此时此刻。他无所谓生死，在这一点上他有着足够的冷漠，但他希望能见到和他约定世界末日之前都不再相见的混蛋。要不他白浪费了穿着整齐正装在家吃完炸虾写好遗书翻阅后辈写真册躺在床上安逸死去的选择，灰头土脸地死在异国他乡，哦，差点忘了，他的跑车还未付清欠款就被开出了车厂，他的一生清白就此添上负债未还的污点。

他得见到他，不管他是不是在黄石公园的巨山上拍着手准备观看世纪末的焰火，还是把世界末日之歌的谱子涂满了裂开的墙壁，又或者是埋在废墟里哼唱着他这个作曲初学者为伟大作曲天才写的第一首歌，他都得见到他。如果他不来，那家伙的最后一首歌的歌词肯定会有セナ是不守约的笨蛋，世界末日好想见到セナ，就算セナ不来我也最喜欢セナ啦诸如此类让他心跳不已又良心不安的东西。

他没有设想月永レオ死掉的可能，在他看来他不会轻易死掉毕竟祸害留千年。从现在开始妄想，如果他死了，那他也不介意做一回旁人眼中的怪物，也许也没有什么旁人看了，他会抱住那家伙的橙色脑袋亲吻他的冰冷嘴唇或干脆只能伏地亲吻他门前的土，这不重要，重要的是，他来赴约了。世界末日再相见的约定。

那时他们都还足够年轻，半大不小，一点就燃的年龄。恋爱始于记不清原因的争吵与身体碰撞，他们是青春荷尔蒙操控的木偶，吵架和告白其实没有太大差别。他们本可以有温和一点的恋爱模式，如果没有某场号称除弊的血雨腥风，恋爱或许会始于在飘满散乱乐谱的校舍里不经意的亲吻，被夏夜庆典烟火下闪烁的漂亮眼睛暴露，由演唱会谢幕后的拥抱中频率异常的心跳亲口诉说，但是有一点确定无疑，不管那条世界线里濑名泉都将沦陷于月永レオ。这样也没关系，只是不知道别的开始能不能让他们有好一点的结局，比如说相亲相爱得像微微化开黏在一起分不开的橡皮糖，不至于要借着世界末日的名头再见最后一面。

他们都不够自信，不敢相信自己全心全意地被对方爱着，亲密无间的岁月里有一段不容否认的断层，说不清是谁亏欠谁比较多，反正他们都固执认为对方是受害者，结果就是小行星相撞爆炸成灰烬。

セナ不需要我也可以的吧？我没有出现过对你来说比较幸福吧，对不起啊セナ，我是不负责任逃跑的国王，还要不知羞耻地跑回来宣告你是我的骑士。黄昏发色的少年缩在角落里仰起脸对他说，惨绿的眼睛里是一道一道破碎的痕迹，大抵是知道眼泪对濑名泉的伤害度，他没有舍得哭，勉强的笑容甚至还不如哭泣来得痛快。他应该说些什么，比如告诉他国王的回归是骑士最大的荣耀，比如告诉他月永レオ是濑名泉生命里最耀眼的星星，可他只是把手放在他的头上，然后亲吻他湿润的睫毛，像抚慰寒风里瑟瑟发抖的流浪野猫。

他不敢给出回应，甚至于刻意疏远甘愿担任恶角，起因是月永レオ从来不好好拉上的背包里一张来自伯克利音乐学院的Office。他不怕日本和美国的距离，他害怕凡人与天才的隔阂，他怕成为折断他翅膀的负累——这是他走错的最关键一步，蝴蝶效应也好多米诺骨牌也罢，事情开始朝着他预想中最坏的方向发展，他们争吵又和好，到最后疲于争吵，以此躲避和好的机会。终于月永レオ拖着行李箱和他说再见，而他头一扭说世界末日之前都不要再见面了吧。

他想说我会追上你的，你放心往前跑吧，可他从来也不会好好说话，他的所谓成熟在月永レオ面前比碳酸饮料的气泡消亡得还要快。我追不上他的，哪有人能追上光。他赌气，因此错过了国王的表情，他会在哭吗？和以前一样搞不清楚谁抛弃谁了，反正互相亏欠已经是常态。

他的情人换得比衣服还要勤快，黑眼睛蓝眼睛红眼睛什么颜色都好就是不要绿眼睛，黑头发黄头发棕头发什么颜色都行但和橘红沾一点边就绝对禁止。他知道月永レオ提前毕了业，天生畏冷的猫科动物急匆匆逃离冬季暴雪的波士顿奔向大把倾泻阳光的加利福尼亚，把歌剧交响乐好莱坞电影配乐都玩得得心应手。也不知道他的蹩脚英语进步到什么地步，但以他的个性就算语言不通也能迅速和当地居民打成一片，没有人能拒绝他的笑容，时隔多年濑名泉匆匆扫过一眼都不免心神一晃，那张从美国寄出给朔间凛月的照片，橙发的少年赤脚踩在碧蓝海水的沙滩上，笑容比阳光漂亮一百倍。

小濑想要的话，也不是不能给你哦？策略家眨了眨猩红如血的眼。他隐约有被看透的错觉，却扭过头说那种东西给我也不要，我会撕掉的。朔间凛月轻笑一声按下不谈。他有些后悔，又有些挫败，挫败感在发现钱包里出现那张照片时达到了顶峰。

去他的天才凡人美国日本吧，他要和月永レオ相爱，他对诅咒明天就是世界末日供认不讳，可他知道他不可能去他做不到，除非地球真的毁灭，不然他不敢靠近他让自己有一丝毁掉对方的机会。然后世界末日来了。

男女主播员交错念着火山爆发地壳漂移飓风海啸冰山消融——他关掉电台，仿佛这些都与他无关，他把钱包丢在副驾驶座上，摔落的同时它恰好摊开，月永レオ冲着他笑。照片的背面有一行地址，橡皮擦过好几次的痕迹，想来主人犹豫过好几次，最终还是端端正正地用签字笔写好，一起被丢进信封寄给他们共同的友人。

距离他的目的地越来越近，地壳似乎停止了震动，周围安静下来，他听不见那些倒的破的碎的落地声，他听不见引擎垂死的尖啸声，他听不见自己的心跳声，但他听见天空呼啦啦的地飞过了一群羽翼银白的鸟，被暮色渲染成橘红。

一抹黄昏色出现在山顶上，他的车彻底报废，轮胎在地上划出焦黑的泪痕，后坐力让他头脑眩晕，但他顾不上那些，他只顾得上跳下车，迈开腿朝那座山跑去。快一点，跑得再快一点，慢一点，火山爆发也请再慢一点，让我见到他。

出现在月永レオ眼前的是飞奔而来的濑名泉，他想起那年体育祭上借物赛跑濑名泉也是这样向他跑来，背起在叶子上作曲的他就朝终点跑。那张卡片上的题目是什么呢，他死死缠着濑名泉，可他红了耳廓死也不肯告诉他，最后抢到宝物的国王大人宣告胜利，喜气洋洋地念出内容——对了，是“奇迹”。

“セナ来得好慢啊，我以为你不来了呢。”

“在我来之前，你作了什么曲子？”

“和セナ共度世界末日之歌！”

“你没有想过万一我不来吗？”

“我知道你肯定会来。セナ以为我会觉得你爽约吗！诶，要是セナ不来的话那我也太可怜了，做鬼都不会放过你的！”

濑名泉没有接他的话，他一把抱住——倒不如说是月永レオ接住脱力的他。月永レオ眨了眨眼，温热的躯体接触的瞬间，日本海的潮湿水汽和加州的阳光混合成一股，他听到了对方的心跳声，急促有力的，带着他自己的心脏也忍不住在胸腔里跳跃起来，和濑名泉达到同步，灵魂里空缺的一角似乎也被蒸腾的热力填补，于是国王大人捧着骑士的脸，用力吻上他的嘴唇。

世界在他们脚下碎裂，草莓味的熔浆和薄荷味的海水不知道哪一个先来，又或许是巧克力山就足够将他们埋葬，管他呢，谁在意，情人除了拥抱亲吻什么也不顾，inspiration降临人间时能听见心灵在哼唱。远处那海水不断向高处翻滚着上涌，为了亲吻橘红色的天空。


	3. 【泉レオ】Qalb Al Asad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/1/2  
> *是甜饼/一句话凛绪/玩的梗在文末给答案

宛如一大把玻璃球滚落在阳光照不到的潮湿木地板，他听见剥离而细碎的杂音湿漉漉地在脑中滑来滑去，打着转碾压着刚冒出头的音符，直至它们变为咕嘟咕嘟膨胀而后崩裂的泡泡。月永レオ把笔和纸向墙壁用力砸去，不等落下的噪音就提前紧紧捂住了双耳，透着缝隙却还是能听见一丝半缕。

烦躁。如果烦躁能实体化一定已经掐住了他的脖子，不然他何以呼吸不畅。

灵感。不管什么东西都好，请给我灵感。

他一把从地上蹦起，太久没有活动的身体发出咔嚓的骨节错位声，疼痛感可怜地被主人忽视掉，鞋子胡乱穿上他的脚，指使他向外奔跑。

他决心亲吻遇见的第一个人。还未跑出这条街道就撞进了某个人的怀抱中，干爽的薄荷气息瞬间盈满了鼻腔，他抬起脸贴近那个陌生人的嘴唇，柔软的、清冽的，某个人的嘴唇，他眨了眨眼睛，还未来得及回味，就被狠狠地推开了，脱力般摔坐地上，呆愣地扬起头。

被他吻了的人正用指腹使劲擦拭着嘴唇，眉毛几乎拧到一起去，“喂，你有病吗？有病就不要在街上乱跑了……”他话未说完，就被地上那人直直投来的目光所震慑。

“真漂亮。”他喃喃道，像是抓到了什么一样手指在粗糙的路面上勾画痕迹。

疯子。不想招惹麻烦的濑名泉下了决定，收回那些未竟的抱怨话语，绕过他就要走，脚上却忽然缠上一股阻力，那个人竟然抱住了他的腿。

“不要走，我喜欢你，告诉我吧，你叫什么名字——”

濑名泉满心愤怒地打算把他一脚踹开，不经意间低下头对上一双鲜亮的绿眼眸，如同被雨水洗过在阳光下璀璨的新叶，瞬间心田里降下甘霖，怒火中生出柔嫩绿草，他喉结滚动，鬼使神差地，把姓名交出，“…濑名泉。”从被对方亲吻过的嘴唇中吐出名字，似乎在落入空气使就带有了对方的色彩。

“真好听。”月永レオ咧开唇角，绽放那露出两颗精致虎牙的绚烂笑容，“叫你セナ吧，セナ——”

明明只是普通的、随处可听见的称呼。却不知从何而来的被攥住心脏的饱胀感，掺杂着纤微的刺痛。濑名泉忽然发现那家伙的发色近似于黄昏日暮。

月永レオ用了十分钟赞美他，五分钟邀请他听他的新杰作，三分钟解释他自己不是变态不是疯子只是个普通的作曲家，濑名泉用了半分钟答应他试听。

前提是地点在距离二十米不到的咖啡馆，天知道为什么黑发红眸的懒惰店主要在不够宽敞的店里摆上一架钢琴。但当月永レオ走到钢琴前，落座，手指按下第一个音时，濑名泉注视那身体微微前倾线条却始终笔直的脊椎骨，他确信这不是一个坏主意，不管是店主的突发奇想，还是他答应听他演奏。

橙发青年看起来散漫又随性，可眼神悄然起了变化，他眉梢微挑，绿眼睛往他心上一撞，哪还是什么柔翠欲滴的绿叶，分明是宝石内封印的火种，不甘地要冲破桎梏的硬壳。

他迎上他的目光——那么，就让我听听，火能烧到什么程度吧。

作曲家接受了挑战，他闭上眼睛开始妄想，从翻涌的意识深处揪出薄荷草的香气、冬季降落的银白初雪和碧蓝海水裁作崭新的乐章，手指随着心意自觉地落到应在的位置上。不够，要跟不上了。他猛然睁开眼，像是蛰眠已久的巨龙宣告苏醒，空王座重新有了主人，一串急促滑动的音符，温和的乐音骤然转变，听众还未察觉到就被推向另外一个世界。

他被火焰吞噬了。

如果说之前还存着几分打发时间顺带看笑话的意思在，他现在已经完全，为那家伙指尖跳跃下流淌出的乐音所折服。人类天生拥有十根手指，却无人像他轻巧织出宇宙星河，狮子的心脏是整片夜空中最亮的那一颗，濑名泉十指交叠置于桌上，不知何时用上的劲，骨节互相压迫能捕捉到血液流动的节奏感，与他的乐曲渐渐趋同。他缓缓呼出一口气，看着那家伙走下他的王座，一步一步向他走来，近了，对方的手指在桌上敲了两下，演奏者歪了歪头，发尾在空气中甩出一个弧度，“我是不是还没说过啊，对不起啊，一激动就忘了。我是月永レオ，虽然名字什么的无关紧要，但是如果セナ能记住的话我会很幸福的，爱你哦。”

他不单止记住了，甚至把名字打进电脑里搜索，结果却是一无所获。谁让那家伙在说完爱你之后居然能直接走掉消失得无影无踪，害得他失态地冲出咖啡馆望遍往来人群也找不到某个橙发脑袋。

“小濑，恋爱了吗？”店主捧着一杯焦糖玛奇朵轻松愉快地看他咬牙切齿对着一台电脑生闷气。

“没有，滚。”陷入找不到人的强烈烦躁感的濑名泉丝毫没有善待他人的好心情。

朔间凛月在委屈巴巴和笑意盈盈之间切换好几个来回，落到濑名泉眼里就是一等一的欠打，“态度好差，就算我遇见小濑的心上人也不会告诉小濑的哦。”

看不下去幼驯染捉弄别人的热心人士好心提醒，“月永先生的话，之前也来过，应该是住在附近吧。”

“那跟我有什么关系。” 

不理会被拆台的朔间凛月抱怨着真绪好过分一边黏糊糊地蹭到对方身上撒娇，濑名泉把电脑塞回包里就走，步出店门时脚步顿了顿，撂下一句如果某人来店里了记得通知他。

朔间凛月乐不可支，嘲笑小濑果然是个傲娇，被衣更真绪拍掉手塞了块蛋糕让他一边呆着去。

找不到人的月永レオ几乎无处不在。夕照穿过透明玻璃萦绕在手腕时能想到他，走过树底下叶子落到肩上能想到他，忽然飘来的钢琴乐钻进耳朵也能想到他。在濑名泉发现自己对着一张随机出来的狮子图片怔愣好久时，他发誓，不能再这样下去了。

不用本名的话，把名字拆开，本来leo就是英文名，所以有这么简单吗，他试探性地输入，弹出的星座运势堪比绝佳嘲讽。leo、leo，狮子座，他脑海中一闪而过一周之前乐章中流淌着的似曾相见的星河，最耀眼的，狮子的心脏，狮子座的一等星，Regulus。

什么啊，还真把自己当成来地球旅行的小王子啦。

盯着连照片都没有，用近似帽子的简笔画代替的照片栏——他姑且知道那是吞下大象的蛇。

点下购买试听的按键，第一个音符向他扑来的刹那，他确定自己抓到了不愿暴露的作曲家。

通关奖励一般的，叮咚一声，手机上跳出了一封来自某家咖啡馆店主的简讯。

濑名泉推开咖啡馆的玻璃门，一眼就看见坐在角落里和朔间凛月相谈甚欢的橙发作曲家。店主识趣起身，递过来一个他什么也没说的无辜表情，把座位让给匆匆赶来的客人。

“セナ——好久不见！好巧啊又遇见你啦！”月永レオ用着令人陌生的熟稔语气呼唤他的名字，仿佛他们是认识多年的朋友而不是一面之缘的路人。

一点都不巧，我找你很久了。

濑名泉把话压回喉咙里，再平常不过甚至带了一些疏冷地点了点头回应，“好巧。”

作曲家双手合十向他致歉，“上次我不是故意跑掉的，突然收到讯息说有急事，回过神来就被带到国外去啦，不好意思啦让セナ等了很久。”

他刚想说没关系，忽然察觉什么红了耳根，没有多少底气地说，“谁等你了啊。”

“诶诶诶！没有吗！凛月说，不对，有个好心人说セナ想见我！是还没消气要找我打架吗，上次亲了……唔！”濑名泉一把捂住对方的嘴，“没有要打你，别再继续说了。”

“总之，我没有在等你。”

月永レオ眨巴一下眼睛，“但是从分开那一刻起我就想见到セナ啦，看到你的一瞬间，inspiration都要溢出来了，啊，对，就是这个感觉！”

他抽出餐巾纸就要往上填涂，一本摊开的记事本递到他面前，“用这个写吧。”

橙发的青年埋头于编织乐曲的伟大工作，嘴里哼着轻快的调子，濑名泉望着他的发旋发愣，竟也不觉不耐，他的脾气什么时候这么好了。也许，大概，朔间凛月也没有说错，只是可能。

“完成啦！是全宇宙最伟大天才的杰作！”月永レオ得意地向他展示书写好的曲子。和本人一样，字体歪歪扭扭的和小孩子一样，他无由来地想到那幅简笔画，带了些调侃意味地问，“小王子？”

作曲家一怔，唇线扩大勾勒出张扬又肆意的笑容，“是国王大人。”

“被发现啦！了不起，真不愧是セナ，是侦探吗！从头发丝就能推理出凶手的神奇セナ！”

“不过是星座密码，很简单吧，不要给我加奇怪的人设啊。”

“简单吗！不过我还有一个名字来着，要猜猜看吗？”

“Basiliscus？还是Adhafera？后者更适合你吧。”

他摇了摇头，小辫子跟着甩了甩，“和狮子座没有关系，真有趣，稍微给点提示好啦，是国王大人。”

“那么……Richard？”

国王大人打了个响指，“完全正确，那么就封セナ为我的骑士好啦。”

“先说好，我可没有十五万马克来赎不中用的国王大人啊？”

“身为骑士怎么能诅咒国王大人落难啊，太过分了！”

两人都忍不住笑，碧绿和冰蓝两双眼眸对上的刹那，仿佛有万千星光绽放开来，他们对视着，谁也不愿意转开目光，不甘示弱也有些不舍。

于是国王大人提出邀约，“那么，骑士先生要去我的王宫看看吗？我有用来庆祝的曲子哦。”

他再扬一扬手中的，濑名泉的记事本，在听见对方说好的那一刻弯起唇角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus（拉丁语中“王子”或“小国王”），狮子座α，狮子座最明亮的恒星，又称Basiliscus或 Qalb Al Asad （狮子的心脏）
> 
> Adhafera，狮子座ζ，辫子
> 
> Richard I of England 狮心王，被德皇亨利六世囚禁，后称臣并缴纳十五万马克赎金后予以释放
> 
> 以上来自于百度。是搜狮子座百科时想出来的梗。


	4. 【泉レオ】The Present Continuous Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/1/22  
> *含原创角色
> 
> *时间线在王骑之后，存在部分不符原作

“濑名前辈有喜欢的人吗？”少女模特忽然发问。

“哈？这不是你该关心的事吧。”将口中的水分几次咽下，银发模特扫了一眼后辈，“有这个空不如想想怎么才能把剩下的写真拍完吧。”

对方毫无形象地吐了吐舌头，脚蹬着地坐在办公椅上滑来滑去。“虽然很想配合，但是想到相机前深情款款的濑名前辈实际上……”她的手在空中比划一番，找不到合适的形容词只好作罢，“就觉得不寒而栗。”

“业务能力不过关，把NG的理由推到别人身上真的好吗？好好检讨一下自己吧。”濑名泉冷笑一声，把瓶盖拧回瓶子后放在一边，懒得理会纠结的后辈。

朝仓算是颇有潜力的新人，长相精致镜头感也不错，若要说什么不足，缺乏成年人的社会礼仪绝对算一条。濑名泉对没礼貌的后辈没有好感，却也看不过去她被暗中排挤还一无所知地露出傻兮兮的笑脸，顺手帮了一把。没想到被当作嘴巴坏心肠好的前辈，对方的态度反而更加随意了。

休息时间结束，朝仓叹了口气，从办公椅上跳下，拖着步子挪到道具前，再抬头望向濑名泉的一瞬间憧憬神态被镜头完美定格。

“两位辛苦了，拍得很不错，青春的感觉啊，就和真的情侣没什么区别呢。”

礼貌性听过对他专业素养的夸奖，和工作人员致意之后，濑名泉收拾着东西，朝仓冷不丁地把之前的问题重复一遍，“濑名前辈有喜欢的人吗？”

他的手顿了一下，目光在桌面上的东西游移不定，半晌，喉结颇为艰涩地滚过一圈，“……有过吧。”不待后辈作出惊诧的反应，他拎起包几步并作一步，离开了摄影棚。

跨上机车疾驰，把自己完全暴露于冷风吹拂中，濑名泉丝毫没有感到冷静下来，焦躁感反而如被风助燃愈升愈旺。他就不该搭理那个无聊问题，不，他就该放任白痴后辈被欺压反正也不关他事。他闭了闭眼压下舌根泛出的酸涩错觉，他最不该在听到问题的一刹那脑海里自动跳出月永レオ的名字。

回到学院早已经过了放学时间，knights的训练想必也结束了。抱着收拾残局的心态，濑名泉还是打算走一趟studio。

果然没有人啊，他想着，下一刻被验证判断错误。

“セナ好慢，宇宙经历了由诞生到消亡的一个轮回，我还是没等到セナ，成为了孤独的宇航员，也没有宇宙人跟来跟我问好，好无趣啊。”

“先从被炉里出来，乍一看没有人但有说话的声音很吓人啊。”濑名泉弯下腰探进被炉，试图把月永レオ从里面捞出来，对方不安分地剧烈挣扎，“国王大人是打算闷死成为梦之咲第八大怪谈吗？我说，不要动了。好吧，うちゅう？”

橙发脑袋从被炉里探出，“不对，是うっちゅ～！セナ笨蛋！”

“这种事怎么样都好吧。”濑名泉趁机一把抓住他的手臂，英勇的骑士把不思进取的国王大人拖出了被炉魔沼，回报是国王大人不满撅起的嘴唇。

“好了好了，其他人呢？”

“本来想着和セナ再排一遍，后来太晚了嘛——他们就先回去了。”

濑名泉点一点头，“那你怎么还在这？有其他事吗？”

被他强行拉起来坐好的月永レオ把头往后仰，托这个奇异角度的福，四目相接的同时伴随着世界颠倒的，在高悬的灯照射下，光像是在眼睛之间来回折射，搭出情绪流淌必经之桥。

耀眼过头了。

月永レオ咧开唇角，小巧的虎牙呼吸到新鲜的空气，“只是想等セナ回来。”

那股酸涩又冒出来了，在口腔里发酵成完全的苦味。濑名泉若无其事地移开目光，“是吗？真难得啊国王大人。今天拍完太晚了，本来要直接回去的。”

“欸——可最后还是等到了嘛，那么果然要感谢宇宙人把セナ带过来。谢谢，爱你哦。”他一把从地上蹦起，太久没活动的身体因落脚不稳向后倒去，恰好落到正担心着的濑名泉怀里。对方扶着他的肩膀让他站好，几乎是一触即分，“真是的，什么时候能不让人操心啊……送你回去吧，回家也会迷路的笨蛋殿下。”

他的手臂被抓住。

“还不想回家，セナ，会陪我吧？”

疑问句，尾音轻微又低沉。一根羽毛落在他的心上，如雪般消融成水。

“没关系，我一个人也可以的，身为骑士要勇敢地迈上征程，威风凛凛地征服荒野…inspiration！感觉是伟大的曲子呢！”

月永レオ放开他的手，翻开桌上常备的记事本就写。

“我说……”濑名泉看着几乎把头埋到纸上的月永レオ,“总是自说自话，让人很困扰啊。我没有说不陪你吧。”别露出那样可怜的姿态啊。

月永レオ没有回答，他低下头时，过长的橙发遮住翠绿的眼，只能看见缝隙中若隐若现的鼻尖，表情都不甚明晰。握笔的手飞快地在纸上涂上一行又一行的音符，不是什么传世杰作，只是些随意拣出的、不具备任何意义的音符凑合。没有什么灵感的降临，在那一瞬间涌上的是潮水般汹涌的巨大阴影，说是悲伤过于尖锐，说是失落过于浅显，那是厚重的，压得他喘不过气的、不知为何名的恶魔。

纸沿着线撕下，叠成方块塞入口袋，手指跟着探进的刹那方块被捏着团状，月永レオ朝久等的濑名泉笑一笑，“好了哦。”

濑名泉胡乱点了点头，转过身去率先迈开步子，“那走吧。”

他们一路上都没有说话。

濑名泉近乎强迫地注视着前方。挽着手的少女们不知因什么话题笑成了一团，不惧人的麻雀在路面上摆弄小巧的爪子，老树经风吹拂刷啦啦地掉下大把大把的黄叶，都是些与他无关的人和事。天上灼热的太阳放冷了一个白天，未被食用又缓缓落回蛋壳之中，暮色像打翻的墨水在浅蓝的纸上渗透开，整片天空都变成橘红，月永レオ的发色能否与黄昏融为一体呢？

他忽然生出回头的冲动，身后的脚步声告诉他那家伙还在跟着。他曾有千万次走在这条路上，稍有风吹草动就抬目望去，也许从哪个角落里能发现藏起来要吓他一跳的国王大人，那他就要揪住他的发尾，嘲笑他拙劣的恶作剧手法，但他一次也没有成功地把幻想变成现实。

他是真的回来了吗？

还是极度接近真实的妄想？

他陷入俄耳甫斯的困境，但绝不肯犯相同的错误，如果这是场考验，那他无疑要成为最后的胜者，于是他继续往前走，手心传来熟悉的温度，他一怔，一直下坠的心脏落到平稳柔软的实地，他反手握紧那只属于月永レオ的手。

“给。”他把头盔递给月永レオ，对方伸手欲接，他却径直帮他套在头上，带子系好，才跨上机车发动。

后座上有了重量，那双手犹豫一会环上他的腰际，隔着冬季不算薄的衣服，橙发的脑袋贴在他背上。上一次是什么时候呢？遥远的像是在几万光年之外的星球上发生过的事情。

沉默迎着风蔓延，顺着他们的轮廓结成密密匝匝的笼子。濑名泉只问了一句去哪，得到含糊不清的随意。最不习惯沉默的人闭上了嘴安静着，一丝半缕飞扬的橙发钻进濑名泉的脖子里，他握着把手的力度加大，索性狠狠拧一把油门。车子像拉满弓射出的箭矢，以剩下的半个太阳为靶子冲去。月永レオ的手紧了紧，贴近的些许分寸让这个姿势更近似于一个拥抱。

他从前最喜欢讨要别人的怀抱，肢体接触就能传递温暖，是所谓上帝赐予却被人忽视的神奇魔法，他相信拥抱能听见没有从口中吐露的话语。这个别人在很长一段时间都特指为被他册封的首席骑士濑名泉。

二年级夏天的空教室里，趴在地上作曲的黄昏发色少年跳起来扑进濑名泉的怀抱，带着作好的传世乐章和一身的灰尘。

“不要抱这么紧啊，热死了。这么爱撒娇，你是小孩吗？”他抱怨道。

少年国王毫不介怀地大笑：“能听见セナ的心跳哦。”

“废话。你抱这么紧，听不见才奇怪吧。好烦，れおくん能让你的心跳稍微安静点吗，吵死人了。”

“做不到做不到！”他猛烈摇头，一大团橙发蹭上对方的脖颈，与银灰色纠缠成结也未可知。月永レオ肆意地笑，弯起一双比翡翠还要绚烂的眸子，“セナ总是心口不一，这种地方也最有趣了。明明就很喜欢嘛——”

“才没有，超烦人的。”濑名泉否认他喜欢拥抱，与人黏糊糊地抱在一起这种想想就麻烦的事还是绕了他吧，但他没有推开怀中的人，虽然很热很烦，可他觉得这样抱下去也不错。

就是那个时候吧。

他意识到自己也许、大概是喜欢上了一个笨蛋，和他相拥着的，每句话都带着セナ的笨蛋。

——濑名前辈有喜欢的人吗？

——有过吧。

和后辈的对话突然涌进脑海中，他自己的回答打碎了璀璨的宝石，里面的回忆溅落一地，沾染上岁月的尘埃。

有过吧，喜欢过。

濑名泉喜欢过月永レオ。

情不知从何时起，生生折断于他爱恋对象崩溃哭泣的瞬间。所有宝石的失去了光辉，世界骤然失去了色彩，青春的残响封存于蓝色的ipod里，他发誓绝不再碰，却在每个得意失意的月色下拨弄那些音符。

他缅怀的对象正搂着他的腰，缩在他背后躲避风的侵扰。他的国王大人天生畏寒，又不喜欢好好穿衣服。他把机车的速度减缓，月永レオ的下巴抵着他的肩膀，凑近了发问，“要到了吗？”

周围是陌生的景象，能听见海潮一阵阵扑打礁岩的声音。濑名泉眯着眼睛回想好一阵子，认出了knights曾经举办过演唱会的海港城镇。于是他点点头，机车停好，不待他去牵扶，月永レオ自己跳了下来。

想来他不是女孩子，也不是小孩子。虽然瘦小但肉食性毫无疑问，虽不善照顾自己也无需别人处处费心。漫长的旅行，濑名泉曾在月永レオ和三毛缟斑的对话中了解过一二，从埃及到南极，再怎么散漫，想必也有了自立的能力。

セナ已经不是我认识的セナ了。

那现在的国王大人还是我认识的れおくん吗？

他当然知道月永レオ口袋里那张乐谱不过是勉强拼凑的音符。橙发少年自以为毫无破绽，未发觉那瞬间上涌的巨大阴影同样笼罩住studio里的另一人。银发骑士沉默地看着他动笔，一行又一行填上毫无意义的音符。不要写了！他想揪住那家伙的衣领，打一架也没关系，可他沉默着，维护着国王大人的薄如脆壳的逞强。

“真漂亮。”月永レオ趴在栈桥的栏杆上，黄昏的墨水沿着天空边界下滴，沁入大海中，于是海水也变成了橙色。未到夜晚灯笼先亮起，一盏又一盏映在水中。

“knights有在这的表演，夏日的庆典，你不在的时候。”

月永レオ歪头看他，“和Trickstar？我听凛月说过，辛苦セナ啦！好想看啊，我不在的时候，闪闪发亮的セ……knights！是什么样的呢？”

“你不在的时候……那样的我，根本说不上闪闪发亮吧。”他轻声说，话语被乍起的海风吞没。

“嗯？セナ说什么，风声太大啦，什么都听不清！”

“没什么，什么都没有。”

月永レオ把吹乱的发丝拨至耳后，目光随着涉水滑翔的海鸟游动，忽然大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈，想起来啦！我真是个天才！我来过这里哦。”

“是吗？”濑名泉在脑海里翻过一遍记忆的册子，找不到他与月永レオ同时出现在这偏远城镇的画面，“和妹妹一起来的吗？”

他摇头，理好的橙发又散乱在风中，“本来要去上学的，一出门就遇到了隐形的恶魔，身无寸铁的情形下只好逃跑啦，结果发现了全新的领土！很了不起吧！”

说着一如既往不着边际的奇异幻想，对他露出浅淡的近乎透明的微笑。

濑名泉喉咙发紧，声音硬生生挤了出来，“不要把迷路说得这么理直气壮啊，笨蛋殿下。”

他伸出手遮住那家伙的眼睛，对方的眼睫如蝴蝶翅膀颤动般扫过他的手心，“セナ……？”

“笑不出来就不要笑了，这样超难看一点都不适合你啊。作不出曲子就先不要写了，唯独不要在我面前逞强，示弱也好撒娇也罢，迷路了记得第一个找我，就算是跑到天涯海角也会找到不中用的国王大人，替你打败所有阻挡你道路的家伙，这不是身为骑士的我应尽的责任吗？告诉我啊，れおくん……”

温热的泪水砸落在地面上。

“セナ，你哭了吗？”

“是你在哭才对吧，笨蛋れおくん，手都被你弄湿了，超烦的啊。”

月永レオ伸出手臂，绕着他的腰紧紧地环抱住，濑名泉松开遮住对方眼睛的手，朦胧的视线里国王大人翠绿的眸子宛若浸在水中的宝石。狼狈不堪，好在他们不相上下，后辈们也不在场，无需顾忌什么前辈的形象。

“セナ，好糟糕啊，完全不像平时的セナ，在朱樱眼里完美可靠的濑名前辈。”月永レオ抚上他的骑士的银卷发，动作轻柔，像是抚摸幼猫的动作，“但是一想到这样的セナ只有我知道，就从心底里觉得很幸福。”

“什么啊……摆出一副明事理的大人模样，一直以来都是我在照顾你吧。突然跟着别人跑掉什么也不说，我才是你的 ‘监护人’吧？也是我没有保护好你，对不起啊，れおくん。”

月永レオ打断了他的自责，用颤抖的声音发问，“那以后还能拜托セナ照顾我吗？虽然我有稍微成长一点，但是还想要和セナ撒娇……因为我一直都、最喜欢セナ了。”

“那就待在我身边吧。”银发骑士回抱住他宣誓一生效忠的国王大人，接近夜晚最后的黄昏光线给他们渡上一层金边，泪水变成了橘红色。

告诉我吧，那些我不知道的事，你见过什么人，看见过什么风景。

然后我会由衷感谢，你还能回到我身边。

机车在夜风里飞驰，眼泪早已蒸发干涸，话语说出的瞬间就被风带走。可是背后传来的温暖是真实的，月永レオ的橙发挣脱束缚，肆意飘扬得更加过分。濑名泉弯了弯唇角，让后座人坐好，拧动油门加速，得到一声惊呼、骤然收紧的手臂与贴近的身体，唇线缓缓上扬至最高位。

“辛苦啦。”

中场休息，朝仓伸了伸懒腰，跳上一旁的办公椅反坐着，目光在银发的前辈身上打转。濑名前辈不对劲，平时都会用刻薄的话语嘲讽她，今天却破天荒地称赞她刚才的写真拍得不错。

奇怪，太奇怪了。

“朝仓。”

忽然被点名的少女下意识坐直身体喊到。

“上次的问题，我有别的答案了。”

“濑名前辈有喜欢的人吗？”她回忆着当时的情形，无意识地把问题重复。

“不如说，我将要爱上他。”

将来时，爱，他。

朝仓眨了眨眼睛，旋即露出微笑，“那真是太好啦。濑名前辈喜欢的人是什么样的？和恋人相处不能也和对后辈一样刻薄吧？”

濑名泉沉吟片刻，“非要说的话，是个很麻烦的笨蛋，但和他待在一起，整个世界都有了颜色。”像是想到什么，银发的模特轻笑，“也没必要特意保持温柔小心，只要这样吵吵闹闹下去就好了。”

“至于没礼貌的后辈，要好好听从前辈的教训啊。”

朝仓撇一撇嘴，跳下办公椅投身新一轮的拍摄任务。

女性天生的敏锐告诉她两次不同答案的对象所指都是同一人。

心不甘情不愿地说已经是过去的事，云淡风轻地说将要爱上某个人，与其相信感情能被完整割裂，倒不如承认从未终止过，是进行时啊，持续不断的对某人怀有真诚的爱。

关于濑名泉喜欢着月永レオ这件事，双方都已经知道了。


	5. 【泉レオ】Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/2/4  
> *2019新年发糖

月永レオ转了转眼珠，往沙发的另一头悄悄投去目光。银发蓝眸的同居人盯着电视屏幕，眉头微蹙，想是对歌会前的漫长广告有些不耐，更用力地抱紧了手中的大团子，面上的璀璨笑容更加扭曲过分。月永レオ朝那个印有自己脸庞的似是挑衅的团子撇了撇嘴。什么嘛，不如直接来抱我啊。

濑名泉没注意他的小动作，于是他不动声色地往桌上看了一眼。

浅蓝色的盒子盛着各色糖果，按照口味整齐码好，颜色分明，一看便知是他有些许强迫症的恋人所为，若是他亲自摆放，定是随手一抓堆满了事。不，也许根本等不到放入盒中就先落入贪食国王的腹中——事实上，原先买好的糖果已有半数消亡于此。

面对侦探的指控，橘发的国王用力摇头否认，小辫子一甩一甩，像极狮子的尾巴。濑名泉面无表情地踩开垃圾桶，溢满的亮晶晶糖纸无声宣告罪名成立。

“说不定是宇宙人来过，竟然偷吃了半箱糖果，太过分了！セナ别担心，我会保护好剩下的糖，尽管交给你的国王大人好啦。”小狮子用力拍了拍胸脯。

对方一点不买帐，“交给你？那剩下的也保不住了吧，宇宙人先生？”

“セナ——”

“多大人了啊，还学小孩子偷糖吃。我还以为只有司君才能做出这种事。真是的，两任国王都是一样的幼稚鬼，没一点能让人省心。”濑名泉捏住仰起头向他撒娇的月永レオ的下巴，“吃这么多也不怕蛀牙，牙疼可不要哭着跟我说不想看医生啊？”

碧荧荧的眼睛眨一眨，敛去惯常的凌厉锋芒，带出零星湿润水光。无数次因小事争吵的经验积累，天才濑名学家月永レオ的独家攻略法。濑名泉果然有些许动摇，但瞬间冷静下来，惩罚性掐了掐恋人柔软面颊，“不行。总之，从现在开始实行禁糖令，没我的允许不准动糖。撒娇也没用，明白了吗，れおくん。” 

眼眸半弯，唇角恶意地上挑，坏心眼濑名的表情过于可爱生动，弄得他也心动起来，以下犯上的玩笑话语收回，好战因子跳动起来，和恋人玩闹的心情迅速窜升至天空烟花般绽放。橘发国王笑得张扬肆意，“那要セナ抓到才算。”

糖果战争一触即发，本就爱黏着对方的月永レオ，被濑名泉盯得更加紧了，洗澡做饭遛猫，如同连体婴般寸步不离。

“小濑和国王大人感情太好了吧，难得我们来玩一回，都只顾自己亲亲热热。还好有你陪我哦。”拜访的黑发少年抱起主人家的猫，手心抚上柔软的毛发。

月永レオ认真解释原委，“是严肃的战争，我可不能输给セナ！”

朔间凛月眨眨眼睛，猩红眼眸里滑过一丝促狭，“欸——都是同居中的成年人了，真是意外的纯情啊，不如换种玩法，比如小濑大可以说， ‘主动取悦我就给你糖吃’之类的——”

“STOP！凛月前辈，希望你在说这种话之前能考虑一下旁边未成年人的感受啊。”末子脸涨得通红，近似于自己的发色，在走向更加限制级之前大声喊停，惊到了正讨宠的猫咪。

“明明平时都以二年级的前辈，威风凛凛的knights队长自居，到了前辈家里就原形毕露了吗？”一手挠着猫咪的下巴，一边打趣脸红的末子。

“小司司很努力啦，偶尔想要撒娇的心情也不是不能理解呢。”鸣上岚温柔地笑着，“这孩子可是把国王大人当成榜样，要好好地尽到队长的责任呢。”

“是这样吗，朱樱！哈哈哈哈尽情向我们撒娇吧！”月永レオ剥开好不容易偷拿到的糖果，塞进朱樱司嘴里。

猝不及防尝到甜味的朱樱司眼神瞬间发亮，反应过来飞快看一眼濑名泉。

银发前辈的目光有些许无奈，“司君，你那是什么反应啊，我有那么可怕吗？没必要都按照我们的做法来，现在是你的时代了，放手去做就好。但是你真的有好好进行饮食管理吗，脸都圆了一圈，小熊鸣君也看着点啊？”

濑名恶魔不管过了多久还是濑名恶魔，被点名的三人乖乖听训，剩下的月永レオ朝糖果盒伸出手，瞬间被拍回，明明正训着别人，却还有闲暇分给他，和以前一样，真是了不起的濑名。

奇迹一般的，禁糖令之后他居然真的没有吃到糖，转眼到了新年前一天，也就是今天。

无论如何，他今天一定要吃到糖。

再视察一下敌情，很好，没有看向这边，动作要快准狠，务必要在对方反应过来之前达成胜利，好，就是现在——

一只手捧起了整个糖果盒。

欸？？？

太过诧异，惊叹声在主人没有意识到之前从嘴巴里跑出来。

“れおくん的动作也太明显了吧，想注意不到都不行。”濑名泉把糖果盒放在怀中团子上，纤长的手指在糖果堆里翻弄，他歪一歪头，海藻般柔软发丝微动，“说好的，没我允许不准碰。嘛，想吃的话我替你试试吧，れおくん看着就好了。”说罢撕开糖纸，置入口中的刹那眉头轻微皱起，他不嗜甜，也没有吃糖的喜好，唯一乐趣大概是看着月永レオ即将露出的可怜巴巴的表情了。

三天也差不多了，那家伙再撒撒娇就给他好了。濑名泉这么打算着，以至于柔软的唇瓣贴上来的时候还没有反应过来。

月永レオ扑了过去，一手捧住对方后脑亲吻的同时另一只手把觊觎多时的糖果盒和嫉妒已久的团子都放到一边，终于完整地占有了濑名泉的怀抱。舌头撬开齿关，不多在糖上停留，只顾纠缠着对方的舌头嬉戏，橙子糖的甜香味在来回博弈中旋转着跳起舞来。濑名泉抚上他的橘发，反客为主引导发展，对方的吻技是他手把手调教出来的，自然敌不过他，可好战的国王也不愿轻易举旗投降，直到面颊泛上嫣红才分开。

“我说，这是作弊啊——”

“明明就是セナ太可恶了，故意诱惑我。”怀里的小狮子忿忿抬起头，“比起糖我更想吃掉セナ。”

“嗯？那么就按小熊的提议，主动取悦我就给你糖吃？”凑到对方的耳垂边轻咬一口，尾音压低，“能做到什么程度呢？我很期待哦。”

说着期待可语气像是根本没把他放在眼里，月永レオ不满地挑起眉毛，“做好觉悟吧セナ！不要太小看我啊。”

“不过在此之前，新年快乐呀セナ！”


	6. 【泉レオ】Ciao amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/2/21  
> *角色死亡预警

遇见鬼了怎么办？

按下搜索键的瞬间，花样百出的女鬼照片侵占整个屏幕。

“セナ在看什么？”一个脑袋从他身后探出，看到内容时吓得脸色骤白，“呜哇快关掉！！！”

银发蓝眸的青年慢吞吞地点下关闭，看着紧闭双眼的某人忍不住逸出一声蔑笑，“作曲家先生不是鬼吗，怎么还害怕？”

身为作曲家的亡灵闭合的双眼打开一条缝隙，发现图片消失时才放心地睁开。“不一样不一样，她们太难看了，我和她们才不一样！”

“不管叫鬼、亡灵、幽灵还是ghost，本质上都是同一种东西吧。好不好看又有什么差别？”濑名泉漫不经心地回应，在对方眉毛撇起预备争吵之前开口，“说她们难看的话，说不定今晚就找上门来了哦？”

对方的反应是滚入他的怀抱，颤抖着大声要求今晚一同入眠，他便如哄猫一般抚弄橘色的柔软头发，轻轻地扯一扯发辫，对方不满地从喉咙里发出呜鸣声。

他在黄昏海色中捡到作曲家。

医院坐落在靠海的一隅，潮汐涨落声被风携带着一同飘入病房的窗，给予住院中的他些许安慰。为报答这份恩情，出院的那天他便步入了那片海滩。无非是海浪扑打着沙岸，海鸟扑打着翅膀，只是那西沉的，被海平面侵蚀大半的巨大落日，拖拽出三分苍凉的色彩。

濑名泉行走在沙滩上，潮湿的细碎砂石淹没他的鞋面，无来由的熟悉感，让他继续向前走着。远远地，他望见，海水与沙滩交合的边界站立着一个单薄的身影，染上了天空与海洋的颜色，似乎是虚无的错觉，那个人正往无垠的深处走去，海水贪婪地吞噬着他的小腿。

“停下！”反应过来时，濑名泉已经飞跑过去拽住了那家伙的胳膊，像是抓住了一团雾气，对方的绿眼睛看见他的一瞬迸发出宝石般绚丽的光彩，好似下一刻就要叫出他的名字的熟悉感。

顾不上厘清不自然的心悸，他用力将对方拽回岸边， “你这家伙还年轻吧，死在别人面前是很不礼貌的行为啊？珍重生命之类的话也懒得和你重复了。嘛，像你这样没用的家伙的死活，我也不是很关心。不过这么不巧遇上了而已。非要自尽的话明天再来，不，干脆我现在离开，把舞台让给你吧？”

“真有趣啊，很久没有体验到这种感觉了！让人怀念——”橙发碧眼的青年笑意盈盈地注视着他，“明明是在担心我却能把话说得这么糟糕！不过刻薄也是美人的特权，就像玫瑰总是要带刺，事物总是不能尽善尽美，也许是造物主的恶意玩笑吧。”

“完全不知道你在说什么……自说自话也得有个限度吧，还是说脑子已经被海水泡发了？我说，你该不是从医院里跑出来的吧？”

濑名泉打量面前疑似病人的青年，凌乱的橙发松松用皮筋束起，从之前起就一直带着笑的面庞，还算规整挑不出错的白衬衫灰外套，至少让挑剔的模特能说出能看两个字。但是完全不像本人的风格。如果要说什么才是他的风格，大概是能让濑名泉丢进垃圾桶的诡异混搭风。

“唔。不是精神科病人也不是绝症患者，我只是想感受一下海水的旋律哦？为了完成最伟大的世界名曲。欸欸不要用那种眼神看我，不会有危险的——亡灵不能死第二次吧？嗯……也说不定？”

那双碧荧荧的眼里映照出濑名泉惊移不定的表情，自称是亡灵的青年跳入他的怀抱，推开与接住中他的第一选择是后者，把对方揽在怀中时才反应过来自己的选项堪称离奇。

“看，很轻吧，和猫差不了多少——等到失去完全重量的时候，就会完全消失掉。”轻柔的几乎没有实感的橙发拂过他脸颊，绿眼睛青年离开他的怀抱，“所以，在消失之前，请你帮我实现愿望——”

坠落的太阳把最后一丝光线抛投向他们，彻底掉入深海之中。

濑名泉抬起眼睛，亡灵朝他伸出了手。

作曲家，连名字都不记得的亡灵，窝在濑名家的沙发上，对着一堆稿纸眉头紧皱。

“这个太平庸了，毫无亮点！这个是参考了别的曲子吧！这个……马马虎虎吧？虽然也只是相对来说。”作曲家往后一倒，如果不是亡灵的重量所剩无几，恐怕能听见沙发的惨叫声。

“完全——不行——”

“够了！”

濑名泉气急败坏地把剩下的稿纸砸到他脸上，明明砸到也不会痛但作曲家还是灵巧地朝旁一滚躲避开，如果有见过迅速跳上墙壁的猫，大概可以以此作对比。

“好凶啊セナ，只是说了实话而已！”

“你这个态度真是烦人到让人火大啊……不过算了。”

他把稿纸一张张拾起拢好，动作熟练到自己也有一瞬的恍惚，果然是被这家伙压榨过度了吗。

“我希望你能完成世界上最伟大的乐曲！”

那日身为作曲家的亡灵大声喊出他的愿望。

原本是以文艺片开头的故事避开了恐怖剧的方向，反而朝着少年漫发展了。

“我有一首没有写完的曲子，可恶，那个孩子是足以传世的乐章！在完成之前就死掉了，虽然这种事也没法避免但是还是好不甘心啊。你会帮我的吧？”作曲家握住他的手，绿眼睛一眨一眨像闪烁的星子，让人怀疑这世上是否有能够狠心拒绝他的存在。

如果在这里把他丢下，他将会彻底消失在夜色之中。忽然闪过的念头，急促上涌几乎要冲破躯壳的复杂情绪，让他点了头。

“只要你唱出来，我把它们记下就好了吧？”

“不不不！前半段我已经完成了，后半段就由你来创作！”

“虽然姑且我是在从事类似的行业，但偶像和作曲家还是差得远了吧！说到作曲倒是有人……嗯？我刚说了什么吗？话说回来合作完成几乎是不可能的事情吧，人和人都无法做到完全的理解。”

“如果世界上有谁能够写完后半段，那么那个人一定是你。”

——你为何如此笃定。

“因为你是我见过最好看的人啦！”作曲家拍了拍手掌，“第一眼就确定，我最喜欢你了！”

他的理由绝非如此，但即使这样，濑名泉还是答应实现作曲家的愿望，把来路不明的亡灵领回了家，爽快到连提出要求的作曲家都不免好奇，摇晃着他的胳膊询问理由。

听说恢复期的病人养小动物比较好，你养起来应该比小猫小狗麻烦少一点。

这个说法也太敷衍了吧？

比起凭外貌决定喜好的作曲家先生来说，还能算有理有据。

濑名泉翻着他的曲子，那家伙说的一点也没错，平日里跳脱爱撒娇的类猫动物只有在作曲这件事上格外严苛。要初学者作出传世名作，基本上是不可能的事情，但他不想认输，无论在什么事情上。

轻飘飘的亡灵凑近他，劝解的话在看到对方表情的那一刻消失殆尽。银发蓝眸的青年神情专注地哼着调子捕捉不协和处，铅笔在纸上增增改改，兴致反倒被燃起了。作曲家熟悉的那些闪着光的音符悬浮在空中，环绕对象并非他本人而是坐在他身旁的这一位。

“不愧是セナ啊，在战火中反而更加明亮的家伙，不管遇到什么都能好好生存下去的セナ——”

濑名泉敲了敲他的头，“不要把人说成随处生长的杂草，也不要说得像是很了解一样，给我好好看着就对了？我也很好奇被作曲家先生称作绝世的曲子是什么样的。”

“总之和莫扎特没完成的安魂曲一样遗憾……”

“你不是讨厌莫扎特吗？”突如其来的问句，带着本人并未察觉到的确定。

作曲家思索片刻，“嗯嗯，这么说也没有错，和讨厌的对象饱尝同一份遗憾所以显得也没有那么面目可憎了？不如说，也许我是羡慕他的。”

“我说。”濑名泉转过头注视着他，“那一天选择把愿望托付给我的理由，到底是什么？”

不是什么长得最好看所以最喜欢、千万人中命定缘分之类的借口，他想知道真正的理由，或许那就能解释为何他对待这位亡灵作曲家的异常态度。他绝非随处施舍善意的滥好人，也不算是平易近人的类型，但当他对上那双绿眼睛时，他清晰地听见灵魂不安的躁动声，与黄昏下的海浪声逐渐重合。

作曲家眨了眨眼，“我说的都是真的啊。不过如果你要切真的答案——等到セナ完成曲子的时候会告诉你的。”

在消失之前。

他看着身体往透明更近一步的亡灵，默默补充道。

要让作曲家来描述，作曲最重要的元素是什么，他一定笑着喊出inspiration。缪斯女神格外偏爱这位年轻的作曲家，毫不吝啬于递给他桂枝，他在灵感的长河中漫游，即使有一瞬遭遇阻塞，也会有更好的道路予以前行。抓住空气中游走的柔软絮丝，拢住雷鸣闪过的火光，沿着陨石坠落的轨迹奔跑，捕捉灵感对他来说像是呼吸一样惯以为常的动作。

作曲家尝试把独家灵感的捕捉法教授给濑名泉，落到现实也不过是拉着他到处乱跑而已，从相遇的海滩跑到陌生的山林，从阳光明媚的白昼跑到湿漉漉的雨夜。濑名泉执着于在夜中与他共享一把伞，也许对方并不需要躲避落下的雨珠，但他坚持匀一半晴天给他。结果是感冒的凡人不情不愿按照亡灵的吩咐好好吃药，再随手记上零碎的音符，铅笔在空白稿纸上摩挲，逐渐织成秀丽的华章。

“我真的怀疑，你只是想出来玩吧？”

他对着指使他把草莓和巧克力味的冰淇淋都买下的作曲家抱怨道。

“快试试哪一个比较好吃，说不定会有新的刺激！”

濑名泉皱着眉各咬一口，得出的结论是糖分过度都一样难吃。

“但是セナ的表情很有趣呢，可以就这个作曲吧——名字就叫做在游乐场吃到不好吃的冰淇淋之歌。”

“太长了吧，而且毫无文采。自称是作曲家但起名品味真是灾难级别的糟糕。”

“那就由审美意识最好的セナ来决定好了！”

橙发碧眼的青年握着拳比划一下，比起成年人更像是小孩子，濑名泉捏住他的面颊，对方张牙舞爪地喊痛，在别人眼里他恐怕是对着空气说话的怪人，可在这一刻他像是有一点明白为什么艺术家注视着情人眼眸时创作出的作品最为珍贵。不只是灵感，还有爱，共同烹调出令人从心底发出共鸣的传世珍宝。可他的爱恋对象是已死之人，未免过于荒诞了。

那又如何呢？

他偏头亲吻上对方的嘴唇，像是着亲吻虚无的梦境。

作曲家的睫毛颤动一下，缓缓闭上了眼。

濑名泉独自行走在海滩上，按照对方所说的，他把前半首曲子藏在这里，只要看一眼就能轻松找到的程度。可他除了橘红的天色和被染上天空颜色的海洋之外什么都看不见，他试探性地闭上眼，无穷无尽的潮水声朝他涌来，接着世界骤然安静下来，清脆的，来自遥远的海水深处，不知为何种语言的空灵歌声，如果真的有传说中的人鱼，恐怕也不会比那歌声要更加动听，他听见，被遗忘的，属于他与另外一人的故事，与某个作曲天才的故事。

天才。生来便拥有过人才能的，神明赏爱的造物，是否在冥冥中用别的东西作了交换。

身为努力家的他隐隐有不祥的忧患，以至于在那家伙自称天才时用力捂住他的嘴，后知后觉地匆匆收回。

橙发碧眼的作曲家反手握住他欲逃的手，看着他微红的耳廓，弯了一双眼眸。

“嗯？セナ是在担心我吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈我不会割掉自己的耳朵也不会和人约着一起去跳河的！唔，如果是セナ的话我考虑一下。不要敲我的头啦好痛！”

“闭嘴。不想让人担心就改掉口无遮拦的坏习惯。”不顾他喊痛捏住任性国王的面颊，惩戒性掐上一把，“无论如何我不会邀请亦不会答应和你殉情，给我好好活在这个世界上，明白了吗，我的国王大人？”

月永レオ眨了眨眼睛，面前的银发骑士紧紧地盯着他，冰蓝的眼眸是解冻的湖水，他也许要溺死在这片澄澈的水中也未可知。他张开双臂扑跳入濑名泉的怀中，反倒让对方措手不及只得环住他的腰。

“撒娇也没用，好好记住我的话。”怀抱着他约定永远的相伴的搭档，如同捧住冬季里也依旧明媚的阳光，晦郁的梦魇在盛放的光芒中碎裂成灰。他的阳光用下巴抵住他的肩膀，嘴唇贴近他的耳畔，“セナ是我的剑鞘，再锋利的剑只要收好就不会有问题。我和セナ约定好了一起变成相亲相爱的老爷爷，为了这个也不会轻易失控的。稍微对你的国王大人有点信心啦？”重音落在所属关系，带着清脆笑意拖长了半拍。

潜藏的那点心思昭然若揭，并非商量而是宣告，他的占有欲与悄然萌生的爱恋。

濑名泉红了脸扭过头去，“放开我，好热，快下来。”

“不要害羞嘛，我也最喜欢你了！”

“如果死掉的话就要把セナ拱手让人了，呜哇光是想象就看到魔鬼向我招手了！等等，从地狱里爬出来的Abyss想把恋人拖进深渊！但是恋人却因为悲伤过度忘记了他……被遗忘的亡灵离开了他的世界就被阳光晒成灰烬。inspiration！”月永レオ高呼一声就往地上一坐翻开新页填涂他的新曲，方才的暧昧气氛一扫而空。

濑名泉缓缓呼出一口气，把急促的心跳平复下来，挨着他在地上坐下，看他咬着笔头与白纸搏斗，不知从何而来的柔软涌上心头。

“れおくん，让她想起来吧。”

“嗯嗯，セナ说什么？”

“虽然爱上的人也不是什么好东西，只想拖着她一起去死。可要是连死去的恋人都不记得，稀里糊涂地活着不是也很可怜吗？”

月永レオ愣了一下，旋即绽开笑容，“セナ真温柔啊，那就这样吧！”

黄昏色光线从窗外照射进来，在他们身上均匀涂抹。

再平凡不过的某个午后，毕业后共同租借的小房子，刚解开心结的好友，萌芽生长的恋心。

濑名泉看着哼唱着调子的作曲家，想着就这样和这家伙变成老爷爷也还不错。

但月永レオ还是死了。神明从不管凡人许下什么约定。早逝是天才的宿命，过人的才华与短暂的寿命，降生伊始便作好的交易。

但就算是死去，变成亡灵，也还是有想要实现的愿望。作曲是他的天性，也是本能，他却在最后一首曲子里犯得难比之前都要多得多，只完成了前半段。他笃定，那是真正能够传世的曲子，每一个音符都容不得增改，将如漫天星辰璀璨不朽。因为——那是献给他至爱的曲子。

——为什么是我。

——因为我最喜欢你了。

即使我忘记了你的存在？

濑名泉拼命往回跑，仿佛用尽了所有力气，他用力地推开门，迎接的他的是潮湿的风，白色的窗帘飘扬着像鸟鼓起的翅翼，暮色从外面铺天盖地汹涌袭来。在他的窗台上坐着的和黄昏色融化为一体的青年抬起了眼看向他，翠绿的眼眸在光芒中淬炼出三分热度，几乎将他整个躯体灼烧。

“れおくん。”他动了动嘴唇，不自觉念诵出他的名字。

“想起来了吗，真不愧是我的セナ！好久不见——”

一个蓝色抱枕在空中划出完整的抛物线向他砸来，径直穿过了他的身体。

濑名泉站在沙发边上，揪起另一个橙色的朝他丢过去，也不管砸不到的事。两个抱枕委委屈屈地缩在窗台一角相依相偎。

“为什么莫名其妙死掉了还来打扰别人啊？装不认识很好玩吗，笨蛋れおくん。”

月永レオ鼓起脸，一把从窗台跳落下来假装双脚着地，露出一个抱歉的笑容，“对不起啊，セナ，被忘记的人是没办法说出名字的。”

被念到姓名的人一言不发，死死地捏着沙发的布面，他微微垂眼，银发遮住了所有的情绪。以他为中心一圈圈扩散着宛如实质的沉默，建造出重重的屏障。

“不是れおくん的错。”他开口，所有的围墙应声破裂，他穿过不可视的断壁残垣，走到不安的亡灵身边，紧紧环抱住他。

“不是セナ的错。”月永レオ恢复了往日轻快的语气，“本来是久别重逢的轻喜剧，结果セナ满脑子都是悲伤的情绪，旋律陷入了混乱，灵感都被你赶跑了。快忘掉快忘掉，是国王大人的命令！”

“れおくん，你要带我走吗？”

他答非所问，一双蓝眸对上惊慌失措的亡灵。

鬼使神差地，他开口问道，“如果我说是，セナ要跟我走吗？”

“如果是你的愿望，那也没有关系。”

“我的愿望是セナ完成本世纪最伟大的曲子！是送给你的礼物！要好好收着。前半段已经写好了，后面的就由你来补上啦。”月永レオ顿了顿，“欸，要不我去应聘死神吧，到时就能抓住老爷爷セナ的手，说和我一起下地狱去吧？”

“你当不了死神的，像你这样的笨蛋，是舍不得收割别人的灵魂的。”

“别人的都不需要！我只要拥有你的灵魂就够了。”

“只要セナ记得我，亡灵是不会死去的，迟早有一日会相见，但是还是晚一点吧。过亡灵节的时候放上音乐说不定就能找到回来的路，巴赫肖邦贝多芬谁都好就是不要莫扎特！”

“セナ，笑一笑吧。”

他弯了弯唇角，朝他的恋人露出微笑。

“众所周知，续作的难度要远大于重新创作，尤其是那位有着不可预测的国王大人称号的作曲家。风格看似并不完全一致，前后两段却巧妙地衔接上了，有评论家说是灵魂的呼应。请问您是怎么做到的？”新人记者问道，咖啡厅里播放的正好是她所说道的那首曲子。

采访对象有一双好看的蓝色眼眸，被问到时那双眼闪过一丝她看不懂的光芒。

“如果世界上有谁能够写完后半段，那么那个人一定是我。”

“因为我比任何人都要爱他。”

黄昏的光线穿透过玻璃窗，温柔地为他披上一层橘色的光辉。

他朝她微笑，但似乎看的对象并不是她，曲子恰好由前半转至后半，咖啡的醇香在空气中弥漫。

很久很久以后，转行成为作家的新人记者，还记得她写过的那篇报道中，她将它称为爱的魔法。几乎不可能做到，因此才是奇迹。

但此刻斟酌为他们写出传记时，她的笔把那些词句都划掉，用最平实的语言加以叙述。理由是——他们的故事不需要由别人转述，只要听到那首曲子，不管岁月更迭过几载，全世界会都知道，他们是如此地相爱着。

她把CD塞入播放器里，房间被乐音所充盈，她闭上眼，仿佛看见了一片黄昏海色。桌上完成的传记草稿被风翻至最后一页:

天才作曲家月永レオ献给他的爱人的最后一首曲子向全世界公开，前半段是他本人所作，后半段由他的爱人濑名泉完成。

作为本世纪最伟大的乐曲的作者，他们的名字注定共同被记录在音乐史的同一页上。


	7. 【泉レオ】Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/3/14  
> *hp paro 鹰院泉x狮院leo

银叉和盘子交碰发出尖锐的响声。长桌的各个位置上的人都抬起了头，在众人目光聚焦下的濑名泉沉下脸，小鹰们齐刷刷鸵鸟般埋头面盘。邻座的鸣上岚掩嘴轻笑，“小泉好凶，明明是自己一直在往那边看，戳到盘子都没反应过来呢。”

格兰芬多长桌上忽然爆发出一阵欢呼，月永レオ放声大笑，左手用力搂住朱樱司的脖子，四年级的后辈喘气不畅涨红了脸，想把他的手扒下来，未果索性一同欢笑起来。比分相差无几，漫长到观众都昏昏欲睡的拉锯战最后由格兰芬多方找球手，球场上“不可预测的国王大人”宣告结束。当然了……也不是轻轻松松取得的胜利。从飞天扫帚上摔下来还能笑得没心没肺高举金色飞贼向观众席致意的傻事，恐怕也只有格兰芬多能做的出来。

濑名泉盯着他吊着绷带的右手，冷哼一声。

察觉到什么的月永レオ转过头去，刚才注视着他的人早已放下餐具离席，鸣上岚朝他摊了摊手，浅紫色的眼眸里写着爱莫能助。

月永レオ的笑容僵硬一秒。

大事不妙。

他的预感完全没错，濑名泉是真的很生气。

向来踩着点到的人破天荒地早早到了教室，目光捕获到银发蓝眸的少年时瞬间绽开笑容，朝他挥手示意着旁边的空位。对方向他走来，还没等他开口就径直走到前面去，在同为拉文克劳的姑娘身旁落座，天蓝与青铜交错的围巾拂过他的脸颊。

“セナ。”月永レオ用原子笔戳着前面人的背。他不死心地跟着坐到了濑名泉后座，原来坐这的人很是识趣的把位置让给他——谁不知道格兰芬多的月永レオ总黏着拉文克劳的濑名泉，这两个人可都不是好惹的。但他显然脸皮还没厚到让濑名身边的女生给他让座，只好乖乖地望着他的发旋发呆。

不过也没差，濑名泉完全没有要理会他的打算，他脊背挺直，似乎察觉不到身后人的小动作，右手抄着羽毛笔飞快移动在课本上记录笔记。

月永レオ叹了口气，仰起头把原子笔搭在嘴唇上方，左手微扶保持在恰好平衡摇摆的程度。和濑名泉一起坐的话他肯定要抢走他的笔，勒令他好好听课，还要皱起好看的眉眼絮絮叨叨念着，让你把麻瓜的笔带进来用是因为你说这样记得快才能跟上灵感爆发，不是让你在魔咒课上玩的，不过说起来你让羽毛笔自动帮你记不就完了？

如果セナ一脸较真地问着他，对视的时刻说不准连问题都记不清楚，争辩亲自用手写才能捕捉到瞬间的灵感变化这种事根本毫无意义，他只想盯着他的眼睛看，直到セナ生气地掐住他脸颊为止。无法用笔记录下来，只能贪婪地睁大眼睛去描绘，宛如雪花飘落在掌心融化成一捧倒映着蓝天的水，是他见过最好看的眼眸。

虽然セナ一板一眼他也很喜欢，可是不被理会也未免太寂寞了。

月永レオ又一次叹气，终于吸引了魔咒课教授的注意，教授无视了高举起手的拉文克劳们，把点名提问砸到走神了半节课的格兰芬多头上。他站起身，啪嗒一声原子笔滚落在桌板上。连问题都没有听清，在低头挨骂和胡编乱造中两个方案犹豫不决的时候，前面飘过来一张纸条，他抓住大声念出答案，坐下时才发现纸条上除了答案之外还有被砸得苦兮兮流泪的狮子头像，背面笨蛋れおくん几个字穿透纸背，用的是和濑名泉眼眸相似的蓝色墨水，月永レオ暑假回家从麻瓜届稍回来的礼物，当时那位纯血巫师皱了皱眉说他才不会用，可他分明看见那瓶墨水就摆在前桌的右上角。

他保持着好心情，等到下课钟声敲响的一瞬间就扯住濑名泉的袖口，对方挣脱的动作在瞥见绷带的时候停下，于是他顺势挂在他手臂上，拉拉扯扯收获一堆异样眼光出了教室。

“セナ——”

“什么事，国王大人？”那家伙眼眸微抬露出乖巧的微笑，濑名泉不为所动，语气平缓反倒更加吓人。

“对不起セナ！但是飞贼就朝我飞过来了，我不肯能不抓住它的吧！”

“哈？非得要丢掉扫帚下去追，我看是飞贼是把你的脑子砸坏了吧？”

“出其不意才是制胜关键，斯莱特林堵得这么严实我也没办法嘛，他们果然没猜到我直接跳下去抓住了！”

“你很得意嘛，不可预测的国王大人？要不是司君……”濑名泉回忆起从高空坠落的橙色身影还觉得心跳骤停，在观众席上看着的他差点要翻过围栏下场去接住他。四年级的朱樱司较这些慌乱的前辈显示出了超常冷静，扶着扫帚俯冲念出Wingardium Leviosa，虽然他的冷静也有限，无杖魔法还不够成熟，但总算月永レオ也只摔伤了一条胳膊。而这个人竟然还敢朝他挥手炫耀抓到的金色飞贼，亮晶晶的绿眼睛对着他邀功讨赏，濑名泉怒火更甚，反而冷笑出声，“我看你一点反省的意思都没有，你还记得自己答应过什么吗？”

语罢扯开他的手大步向拉文克劳塔楼走去，只留下一个冷淡的背影。月永レオ郁卒地往地上一坐，狠狠地揉了一把自己的橙发，总之都是他的错，セナ生气也是理所当然的。

往制作中的魔药丢入不该有的原料导致坩埚爆炸，坐在巴克比克上飞行时只顾着唱歌不小心拔了它的毛被丢进黑湖，念错魔咒结果魔力反弹……格兰芬多的扣分专家从入学开始就闯祸不断，到现在也没什么长进。六年级开学的第一周，月永レオ又一次躺在了医疗翼的“专属”床位上，佐贺美医师不肯给他使用烈性的生骨魔药，因为这家伙是好了伤疤忘了疼的错误典范。

“恢复得太快身体也会受不了的，产生抗药性就更糟了。嘛，月永同学还是在这躺一会吧。探视时间只有十五分钟，濑名君。”佐贺美阵拿着一瓶魔药向其他床位走去。

“你要是再进一次医疗翼，就别想我来看你。”濑名泉咬牙切齿地说，狠狠把切成兔子状的苹果塞进伤患嘴里。

“但是这样才有新的刺激啊——一成不变的世界也太无聊了，变化才有趣哦？”

他一时哑口无言。

月永レオ显然是为数不多的，有资本说这句话的人，坩埚爆炸的事故有这么多，可他就能歪打正着配出了新魔药，不小心念错的守护性的咒语也能转化成具有攻击性的利剑。至于那只巴克比克，在伤好后的下一节神奇动物保护课上少有地低下高贵的头颅蹭了蹭他，老实说，濑名泉是第一次知道那种动物还会表示歉意。出身于麻瓜家庭，之前只是个对魔法界一无所知的门外汉……却创造出了和魔法一样闪闪发亮的、了不起的奇迹。

“而且反正也会治好，哈哈哈哈只有在这个时候才能感受到魔药的好处！明明魔药课那么无聊，炸了几次坩埚之后，门教授让凛月盯着我一样样放材料，在下午那家伙意外的清醒，就算自己也觉得有趣，可也不是什么时候都让我试新配方的，真可惜啊——”

月永レオ翻了个身，笑嘻嘻地说着，猫一样的绿眼珠转了转。

濑名泉看着他手上的伤痕，只要涂上白鲜就会消失的一干二净，也不是很重的伤，每次都能完完整整地治好，只是……

“……我会担心的。”

“欸？？！！”

月永レオ从床上弹起，一把抓住对方的肩膀，“セナ说什么？”

“什么都没有，你听错了。现在给我躺下，你还没好全吧？”濑名泉慌忙扶住他，可他也不管身上几乎要散架的疼痛直接扑了过来，“セナ！”

“我说你这个笨蛋一点也体察不到别人的心情，什么叫反正会治好所以受伤也没关系啊……会疼的吧。”银发少年失去了平时的冷静，对床上躺着的人大喊出声，后知后觉地反应过来懊悔地咬了咬嘴唇，扭头转向挂钟，声音略显生硬，“时间到了，我先走了。”

“……会疼啊。”橙发碧眼的少年不再笑了，“我都要忘了。对不起，下次不会让セナ担心了。”

“因为国王大人的下次来得太快了，才过了三个星期，不遵守约定的人被讨厌也是活该。”朔间凛月打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地把四分缬草丢入坩埚中，顺时针搅拌了三圈。

“呜哇不要再叫我国王大人了，想到セナ的语气就让人头疼，他是真的很生气！”

“不是很好吗？只有“国王大人”上场才能反败为胜嘛。那些自以为是的家伙在公共休息室里脸都黑了，平时总爱把纯血身份挂在嘴边——哼哼，这副垂头丧气败家犬模样倒还不赖。下次带你去看看。”黑发少年挥了挥魔杖，降落一半的跳跳根落回桌面，“我倒是无所谓完不成作业啦，不过要是再爆炸，你的セナ只会更生气吧？”

闻言他收回手，恹恹地把脸贴在摊开的《魔法药剂与药水》上，目光在本课的遗忘药水配方上打转。用这个セナ能忘掉他再一次摔伤的事吗？不过说不定直接就把他给忘掉了。月永レオ从喉咙里发出一声悲鸣，“有没有能让人消气的魔药啊？”

朔间凛月眨了眨眼，“迷情剂？”

“唔……药效过了セナ一生都不会原谅我了吧。”

“嗯哼？搞不好小濑会羞愤自绝，毕竟心意在这种情况下暴露也太糟糕了。”

他止住声，好在恋爱轻喜剧的迟钝主角月永レオ只顾把槲寄生的浆果切成果酱泄愤，未曾捕捉到关键词句。临桌斯莱特林的莲巳敬人的目光刺了过来，“无可救药。”

“敬人——”

“国王大人，把浆果和配料研磨成粉末备用。”朔间凛月按住要和对方纠缠的月永レオ，“门教授往这边看了，我可是想快点做完悠闲地睡觉。说起来级长先生有帮你说话呢，虽然看起来像是反派角色。”

“敬人一直是个好人嘛！就是啰哩啰嗦的总爱挑我来说教。”

“国王大人还是稍微有一点戒备心的好，斯莱特林里有很多想找你麻烦的哦，特别是刚吃了败仗的那些家伙。”

“凛月放心好啦！来了我也会把他们都打回去的！”月永レオ把研磨好的粉末加进坩埚，不以为意地甩了甩橙红发辩。

从位于地下魔药课的教室出来有种重见天日的感觉，告别了和青梅竹马一起去霍格莫德的朔间凛月，月永レオ独自在城堡里穿行。濑名泉此刻应该在图书馆，可是去见面也想不出让他消气的办法。他拖着沉重的步子践踏着冬季枯黄的草，眼珠一转发现了与草色不同的一小块。他蹲下身去，发现是一只知更鸟，红橙色的羽毛被露水打湿，翅翼微微颤动着，不知为何会出现在这。月永レオ轻轻地将它捧在掌心，温暖咒与治愈咒的双重加持下，知更鸟心跳由微弱至强烈，湿漉漉的黑色眼珠望着他，鸟喙张了张却发不出声音。

“太好啦你醒过来了！”他发出一声小小的欢呼，“欸，不能唱歌了吗，没关系再等等看。叫你什么好呢……？miracle怎么样？那就这么说好啦！恢复之前由我来照顾你。”单方面决定好了姓名，月永レオ小心翼翼地将它放入魔法口袋，头也不回地说，“出来吧，鬼鬼祟祟躲着是要偷袭吗？”

骤然凌厉的绿色眼瞳扫视过四方围来的人，一、二、三……

“七个人对付我一个，你们也太没用了吧？先说好，我家的セナ不允许我受伤，所以速战速决吧。”格兰芬多的国王大人左手抽出魔杖，“球场上赢不了这里也赢不了哦，败家犬。”

“哼，你不过是走运才抓住飞贼的。丢掉扫帚？别笑掉大牙了，滚回麻瓜世界去吧。”为首的人恶狠狠地说道，是比赛中追着他打游走球的斯莱特林的击球手，可未等他念出咒语，魔杖就脱了手。  
“啰里八嗦地讲一大堆不输掉才怪。”先发制人缴械的月永レオ朝他做了个鬼脸，抛掉刚到手的魔杖挡住左边甩来的一计攻击，“Densaugusteo！喜欢笑掉牙齿的话这个送给你们！”

门牙长到下巴的倒霉鬼捂住嘴，和抽搐着跳舞的另外一个撞到一起，怒视着咧开嘴笑个不停的同伴。“我也不想笑的啊！”中了咒语的人哭丧着脸笑道。

“哇哈哈纯血精英也没什么了不起的嘛！就算只用一只手也能赢你们哦。不是很厉害吗，站起来继续怎么样？”吊着绷带的小狮子灵活得吓人，游走在他们之间也不落下风，不过时间长了咒语失效被他们围攻就不好了，多打一肯定赢不了。月永レオ转了转眼珠，对着大树甩出一计Oppugno。无数的叶子从树上飘落，因为魔咒的效果有了硬度，再加上极快的速度，便如刀片一般乱击，打到身上也会落下疼痛，他们慌忙使出盔甲护身，但到处乱飞的叶子扰乱了视线，原先围起的圈已经散开。

找到了。月永レオ唇角一挑，趁着对手乱成一团，他奔着到缺口冲了出去。

“追上他，别让他跑了。”拂掉粘着眼睛的叶子，他们急匆匆地追上。

往哪里跑呢？把他们引到禁林还是打人柳？

月永レオ盘算着，脚下生风甩开他们一大截，论体力来说他比这些什么都依靠魔法的家伙要强上不少，可是不管去哪都还挺远的……

“れおくん！”

听见熟悉的呼唤他抬头一望，远远地能看见抱着书从图书馆出来的濑名泉站在那里，他转向朝他奔去，极速的风在耳边清晰可闻，近了，月永レオ带着一身的碎叶扑进濑名泉的怀抱，嗅到他身上淡淡的薄荷香草气息。早有准备地濑名泉揽住他的背，手中魔杖蓝绿色与橙黄色火花交闪，穷追不舍的斯莱特林们像撞上围墙一样狠狠地摔到在地。

“你没事吧？”拉文克劳的优等生皱着眉摘掉他身上的碎叶。

“是他们找我打架的！セナ，这次我没受伤！”又是一副得意忘形的模样，满脸都是湿漉漉的汗水，橙色的发丝散乱的不成样子，绿眼睛倒还是淬炼过一般的闪闪发亮，仰起脸朝他露出略带孩童气的笑容。

“是是，れおくん真了不起。”他敷衍性地夸赞，手指梳开他乱飞的头发重新绑好，才有看一眼七歪八倒躺在地上的人一眼，“你们也太下作了，嘛，不过还真是没用。”

“濑名泉，你和一个泥巴种混在一起，真不愧是自甘堕落的纯血叛徒！”

那个侮辱性的称谓出口的瞬间，濑名泉的蓝眸泛上一丝冷意，锁舌封喉甩出的同时踩上他的手，“不会说话就闭嘴好了，像你这样的败类不配对他说话。”

与带着门章臣走过来的鸣上岚交换一个眼神，他拉住国王大人的手，“还有，你弄错了。我是彻头彻尾的月永レオ的人。

因球场战败而围堵格兰芬多找球手的丑事传开了，作为处罚，找事者都被门章臣开除出了斯莱特林魁地奇队。在斯莱特林的朔间凛月与格兰芬多的朱樱司正式放话与月永レオ交好，并开始以“国王大人”的骑士自居后，不想惹上这两大家族的人也纷纷收敛了——当然了，月永レオ本人本来就不是善茬，更何况还要加上他咒术精通的一等一优等生男朋友濑名泉。

当然了，关于后者，濑名泉一口否认是他的男友，咬死不肯承认那天的发言有别的意思，只用想多了，什么都没有来搪塞。

对这一套口是心非的句式再熟悉不过的月永レオ笑嘻嘻地挽着他的手，一只知更鸟悄悄地落在他肩上。濑名泉摸了摸那只鸟小巧的脑袋，只觉得和这位国王大人似乎有着某种相似之处。

“对了セナ！我想教小miracle送信。”

“哈？这么小一只知更鸟，国王大人也太异想天开了。”

“要是我做得到——セナ就答应我一件事怎么样？”

月永レオ眨了眨眼睛对他露出志在必得的微笑，濑名泉屈起手指弹了弹他的额头，“嘛，也不是不可以。”

一周之后的某一天晚上，有着红橙色羽毛的知更鸟轻轻悄悄地落在了拉文克劳塔楼上某间宿舍的窗台。濑名泉捧着那只小知更鸟，它便叽叽啾啾地唱起歌来。什么啊，烦死了。他看着便笺上的熟悉的歪歪扭扭的字迹，唇角不由自主地漾开笑容。

我也最喜欢你了。

于是谣言成真，可喜可贺。

“所以为什么我的knights都在逼着我学习啊！”月永レオ把头狠狠地栽进《树枝与占卜术》里，“我不想看茶叶梗了！”

“欸——按照现在这样国王大人这门课可是只能拿到p哦，快起来，人家会负责教会你的。”鸣上岚毫不留情地把他扶好继续讲课。

“虽然我觉得国王大人姑且在魔药学上还是算不错的，只要不乱放东西就没问题吧？”朔间凛月打了个哈欠把头靠在朱樱司肩膀上，对方深吸一口气试图平复情绪，但是他终于忍不住了，“为什么身为低年级的我既要帮leader补课又要给凛月前辈当枕头啊！这是典型的欺诈！骗局！”

“听见knights就兴奋跑过来说要加入的人是司君吧？本来成立目的就是为了让笨蛋れおくん通过明年的N.E.W.Ts。”濑名泉把抄录好的一叠羊皮纸放在桌上，“这星期给我看完，不然什么都免谈。”

月永レオ看着他新晋的男朋友，深深感受到了忧郁，哪有人约会还要先背书的啊。

星月俱好的夜晚，月永レオ坐在格兰芬多塔楼的宿舍窗台上，翻来覆去地念诵各位骑士的补课内容。不过还是セナ的字最好看？念着羊皮纸上的上一行行与某人眼睛颜色相近的蓝色笔迹，国王大人把手伸出去接住一片落下的雪花，冰冰凉融化在他掌心里，嗯，夜色的话过于深沉，还是白天比较像。轻飘飘的重量落在他手心上，小鸟的爪子轻轻跳动着。“小miracle！你来看我啦！嗯嗯，好像重了一点？”月永レオ逗着小小的知更鸟，“谢谢你上次帮我送信！不过笨蛋セナ说背不完就不和我去约会！”

“任何时候都不要说别人坏话知道吗？笨蛋れおくん。”

他抬头望去，银发蓝眸的少年乘着飞天扫帚出现在塔楼外，月光和他银色的头发几乎融为一体，“还愣着？走吧。”

濑名泉向他伸出手，于是月永レオ翻出窗台坐在他的扫帚上，不待他坐稳，拉文克劳的追球手就加快了速度。月永レオ一惊环紧了他的腰，橙色的头发软软地蹭到他脸颊上，又被风给吹乱。

“要是摔下去怎么办嘛！”

“有我在怎么可能让你摔。坐好了啊。”

小miracle安稳地落在扫把尾部，和着两位少年的笑声唱出了今晚第一支歌。


	8. 【泉レオ】列车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/4/25  
> *梦中相见

濑名泉站在金黄色的沙滩上，这里没有别人，没有扑棱翅膀的呆头海鸟，连海水也像油画棒画上去的，和沙子友好地分割同一块大地。他踢了踢那些沙子，恶劣地戳出不规则的坑，然后他想，果然是在梦里，现实中的自己才不可能这么无聊，傻事是留给某个笨蛋做的。

这个梦安静到沉闷了，他索性坐下来，猜测自己什么时候能睡醒，思索的种子尚未入土，就被一阵尖锐的鸣声残忍碾碎。从海的另一边驶来了一辆列车，银白色的车身，淡蓝色的车窗，就像是用海浪捏造的，那辆车停在他面前，缓缓打开了车门。

什么嘛，这里也是列车站点吗？那么是叫类似于某男子高中生的无聊梦境站吧。他抬头看会显示列车站点的一栏，上面空空荡荡的什么也没有。濑名泉踩上列车的台阶，细碎的沙子从他的鞋上滑下来。往后往后往后，他自己的声音在脑子里催促他。吵死了，正在去啊。他无声地冲自己大喊，闷了头地往列车后排走，不知道走了多久，他把脚步一停，好像是分针转过一周迟钝的咔哒一声，时针推动小小一格。

濑名泉盯着车厢内倒数第三排靠窗的座位。这就是目的地，所谓的惊喜或是宿命未免太过廉价，他想揪出那个声音质问意图，迟疑半秒还是上前两步坐到了倒数第三排外侧的座位。

坐他身旁橙发的少年把头微偏额角抵着车窗，翡翠绿的眼珠倒映着窗外的风景，列车开始启动了，于是他眼中的景色如水一般的流动，如同缓缓展开的长轴画卷。

他太过安静，以至于濑名泉怀疑眼前的少年是否是他认识的那一位，抑或是说唯独在他的梦境里无话可说，即使是他自身记忆碎片创造出来的幻想。不得不要承认关于月永レオ的事他永远搞不懂也不明白，于是他闭紧了嘴唇，用沉默描绘对方的轮廓线条。橙发少年忽然动了动，张口吐出他最熟悉的词，inspiration，猫科动物碰见猎物时骤然发亮的绿眼睛。他开始四处翻找，但是一无所获，两撇眉毛几乎不满地要翘上天去，灵感找不到宣泄的纸张，掌心沙砾渐渐流逝，他停下了动作，眼睛也黯淡下去，张牙舞爪的狮子偃旗息鼓变成雨夜里湿漉漉的野猫。濑名泉沉默着从口袋里摸出一管马克笔，自从听过作曲家咬破手指的壮举，他习惯性替他备着纸笔，虽然那个人也许不会再来学校，不会大吵大闹告诉他，他有很多很多的inspiration，要写出无数的传世名曲让莫扎特自愧不如，再让他唱着那些刚写好的曲子，但他还是带着，变成了多余的习惯，此刻倒还派得上用场。濑名泉用它戳了戳少年的脸颊，少年接过，旋开笔盖就要往车窗上画。

“等等，擦起来很麻烦啊？而且也没有东西给你抄走。”他按住月永レオ的手，把自己的外套脱下来递给他，“用这个写吧。”对方听话地把带着他体温的淡蓝色外套放在膝上，低下头在上面画出一个又一个音符，全过程一个字也没有说。

其实不用那么麻烦，反正是他自己一个人的梦境，在哪写都是一样的，不写也是一样的。只是在这除他之外无人所知的地方、在伤害了对方之后，想要稍微对月永レオ温柔一点吗？不管从哪个角度看都无聊又卑劣。他无由来的烦躁，对自己的厌恶感升到了极点。

“你记得我吧？”

他问道，问句莫名其妙。天才的大脑里被音符和灵感堆满了，剩下的一小部分不知有没有金鱼那么大，不认得路、不知道时间、不记得别人的名字，无趣的东西都被他任性地抛到一边。

那个橙发碧眼的少年第一次见面就是掀开窗帘从窗台上跳下来，对着连续练习了三小时如同从水中打捞出的狼狈不堪的自己说着赞美，“你真好看，我喜欢你！”

心高气傲的模特理所当然把这当成是嘲笑，发作之前少年一蹦一跳地跑到他面前，“你叫什么来着？嗯……我记得的，濑名泉对吧？叫你セナ吧，セナ！”他分明看到少年的绿眼睛在练习服上绣有名字的地方飞快地掠过了一下，懒得揭穿也懒得理会对方用着奇怪的语调叫着他的名字，甩手收拾东西离开。那时他们还不知道日后的纠缠，也不知道所谓宿命给他们安排了什么糟糕的故事情节。

“嗯嗯，是セナ嘛，不会忘记的。”橙发少年漫不经心道，终于有了几分他认知中的月永レオ的模样，沉默反而卷土重来，少年小心地在他的外套上划掉一大行旋律，扭头把写了一半的谱子给他看，“唱一下？”

濑名泉开始哼唱，月永レオ拿着笔或改或删，划掉的痕迹后新的乐章被纺织出来，他们俩凑的很近，濑名泉隐约嗅到了他橙发上弥漫着的阳光或是甜柑橘的气味，或许还有在地上同小猫玩耍沾上的碎叶和泥土，带着这一堆乱七八糟的鲜活热度冲进他怀里。但是他上次去月永宅看见的明明是死气沉沉的月永レオ，胆小如他不敢再去一次，生怕自己把那尊破败的人偶娃娃再碰碎一点，你看梦中的少年竟然在那次见面之后也染上了沉默寡言的气息，连最后一点的美好幻觉也不留给他。可是他还怀抱着隐蔽的希望，希望对方一天一天变好起来，但他绝不做打开箱子的那个人，至少不是现在。

只要听到セナ的声音就有inspiration！橙发的少年站在旧教室的桌子上洒下一大把雪片般的乐谱，不管收拾的他有多辛苦，兀自大笑出声。

够了啊。

濑名泉猛地站起身来，旁边的橙发少年抬起尖尖的下颌看他，从这个角度与猫咪要更加相似，他有一瞬间的心软，但还是狠下心来告诉自己这不是他，只不过是一个时时刻刻提醒着他所珍爱的、被毁掉的青春而已。

“我没有心情沉浸在过去中，就这样吧？”银发少年头也不回地走向车门。

月永レオ愣了一会，最后一个音符的最后一笔突兀地拉长，他把头靠回车窗上，双臂抱紧了那件外套，指尖用力得泛白，直到他听见一阵脚步声，声称要离开的少年沉默地坐回他旁边，他不解，绿眼睛投去疑问的目光。

“算了吧，至少在梦醒之前，再陪你坐一会吧。”

如果走了的话，还能再梦到你吗？

坐上列车就能看到各种各样不一样的风景，要是再快一点说不定能冲出大气层飞向宇宙哦！很有趣吧セナ！和我一起去吧，私奔流浪到世纪末的尽头。

才不要，我有那么闲吗，你自己去啊。别露出那样的眼神，超烦人的，下次和你一起去好了吧？

“我说，你回来的时候我们一起去坐列车旅行吧，你想去哪就去哪，到外太空去也没问题，约定好了哦，れおくん。”

他的声音难得的温柔而低落，他伸出手臂，抱住梦境中的少年，对方的下巴搁在他肩窝上，橙色的柔软头发蹭过他脸颊。在月永レオ看不到的地方，一滴泪水啪嗒一下掉落在他背后。

随着到站鸣声和白光的闪现，他从梦境中醒来，还是半夜，濑名泉下床掀开了窗帘，寥寥的星光一闪一现，挂在衣架上的淡蓝色外套干干净净，他从口袋里摸出了一管马克笔，握得紧紧的，掌心沁出的的汗水把它弄得湿漉漉的。

月永レオ睁开眼，屈起膝双臂环绕把头埋进去，片刻后一把从床上跳下来，光着脚跑到衣柜边上从深处拉扯出放置已久的校服，把它们放在枕边。他哼唱起梦中的旋律，一行又一行地把它们抄录在稿纸上。

明天、等到天亮了之后，明天就去上学吧。


	9. 【泉レオ】Misty（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/5/31  
> *灵感来自看得见的女孩 灵异要素有
> 
> *放了快两个月了担心死在硬盘里所以发一下
> 
> *未完待续

啪嗒——

雨珠从窗户的隙缝迸溅到他手上，在白皙的皮肤上干涸成铁锈般的印子，濑名泉皱起了眉，蓝眼睛对上窗外阴沉沉的灰红天空，神色暗了暗。

放学时雨也不见停，撑开的伞像是洒落在地上的豆子，挨挨挤挤地滚动着，如川水般的人流中，有一个特殊的存在。银发蓝眼的少年硬是把一身高中制服穿出了T台时装秀的效果，比他的容貌更吸引目光的是奇怪举动，斜雨顺着风避开伞打湿他的衣服，他却一动不动地站在桥上，仿似脚下生出了根。

“是妖怪吗？”

“确实不太像人类哦？这样程度的美丽——奈子要不要去和他搭讪？”

“欸欸欸我才不要！会被吃掉的？不过长得这么好看，就算是被吃掉也有人愿意吧。”

少女们嬉闹着跑走了。濑名泉把她们的话听得一字不漏，他捏着伞柄，指节攥得发青，如果有人靠近他，定能察觉到此时他到的身体僵硬得过分，自然不是因为少女们曲折的赞美而生气，而是……

「可以和你共用一把伞吗……下雨了，好冷啊。」

某位少女伫立在他面前，说起来感觉就像三俗青春片中男女主角相遇的场景，如果这位女主角没有比伞还要高，没有把脖子拉长得像是面条，将头部硬生生拗下去探入伞中，泡发肿胀的脸看不清五官，姑且算是嘴巴的位置裂开一道缝隙，一张一合发出轻俏脆丽的少女音，黑布般的头发散发出雨天特有的潮湿咸腥味。

濑名泉垂下眼眸，假装在注视漫到鞋底的积水，只是抬脚轻微的动作，积水就溅起，似乎都落到他面前的人形上。

「可以和你共用一把伞吗……下雨了，好冷啊。」

他没有再动，任由那张脸更近得贴过来，一遍又一遍地逼问道，声音渐渐扭曲，像是年久失修的录音带，带着嘶哑的杂音。

只要放着不管就好了。不管是多可怕的怪物，假装看不见就会消失掉，自从他生了一场大病之后，就总是能看见别人看不到的东西。修学旅行的山中长着人面的树，路边的流浪猫尾巴分叉，半夜空中飘着的青色的灯火……

不过遇见人形的妖怪倒还是第一次，只是，如果雨女是这副模样的话，愿意和她撑一把伞的男人怕不是被那些抹布一样的头发糊住了眼睛……要出来害人的话，姑且把外形收拾干净吧，至少洗洗头发画画脸，而且一点耐性都没有，连勉强能算是听得过去的声音也失真了，业务水平低下。

到底什么时候能完……原本还存了几分恐惧的心情已经转为烦躁，他像傻子一样在雨中站了将近十分钟，任何人被迫与这样一张脸相视都不是什么美好体验，更何况是对于身为当红模特、对外貌要求格外严苛的他。

“可以和你共用一把伞吗！下雨了，好冷啊！”

相同的话语被带有朝气的少年音念出，他的手臂忽然一沉，不知从哪里跑出来的家伙自顾自地钻进了他的伞，濑名泉偏头，目光直直撞上一双绿荧荧的眸子，乍看之下和夜晚中猫一样的幽沉感被黄昏色的头发中和，松散束着的小辫子透着些许俏皮。

——长相还算过得去。

也许是刚想着那位妖怪的容貌不敢恭维，他见到这少年的第一念头实在是不合时宜的诡异过分。

“把我送到两条街后的咖啡店就好啦！突然下雨的天真的太讨厌了，灵感都被打湿了。”橙发碧眼的少年自来熟地挽上他的手臂，见他不动，歪了歪头问道，“不走吗？”

走什么啊前面还站着……怔愣一瞬的濑名泉把头转回前方，干干净净的，仿佛从来就没有存在过堵住他去向的什么东西，雨水顺着伞面滴落在他鞋尖前的地上，啪嗒溅出朵朵水花。

“我们认识吗？”

濑名泉拽了拽手臂试图挣脱，未果，那少年抱怨着冷，把雨水都蹭到他身上来，但少女般挽手的亲密姿势让冷意渐渐消弭，牵扯的地方甚至添了几分热度。

“等等！让我妄想一下。”少年皱起眉头，似是处在沉思中，唇畔漏出些许沉吟声，半晌他咧开嘴角，露出两颗小小的虎牙，“没见过！”

“那你也该知道理直气壮地差遣不认识的人是件很失礼的事情吧？”

“谢谢，你真是个好人，爱你哦！”少年想也不想地张口就来。

濑名泉一时梗住，他当然没有误会，不到十五分钟的路程里身旁这个自称是“伟大音乐创作家”的奇怪家伙把“喜欢”和“爱”向看到的一切事物都免费发放了一遍，从树到路灯都未能难逃魔爪，他还对着巨石大喊出inspiration，并断定是宇宙人到访的遗迹。

真想知道那家伙看见他的宇宙遗迹上趴着一只血盆大口的妖鬼时是什么表情。

话虽如此濑名泉还是紧紧地扯住他的手，以“没有时间陪你浪费”为由拦住了在作死边缘试探的家伙。不知是不是雨天的运气格外糟糕，仿佛是被雨水唤醒般，凭空生出的魑魅魍魉数不胜数，混杂在人群之中却无人知晓，除了他。把钉子扎入某位中年男子后备的长舌恶鬼狠狠地瞪他一眼，他熟视无睹般拉着少年与那位毫无知觉仍大笑着的男性擦肩而过。他不过是不幸能够看见的毫无自保能力的路人，被妖鬼缠上的人类是无辜受害也好，背负罪孽也罢，都与他毫无关联。

“是这里吧？”

濑名泉停下步伐，坐落在转角的咖啡店透出暖黄的光亮，隔着透明的玻璃能看见娇小的少女服务生微笑端着餐盘为客人送上咖啡和甜点。那位少女像是察觉到了什么，转过头与窗外的行人对视。她有一双绿莹莹的眸子，蓬松的橙发乖巧地梳成双马尾发式，少女像是有些惊诧，但随即就弯起眼睛笑了起来。

见到这个笑容，濑名泉才发觉她与某人格外相似，身旁的少年欢快地朝她挥手，“琉可——”

“是我妹妹！很漂亮吧，是世界上最可爱的天使！”少年转过头炫耀般说道，“就到这里啦，谢谢你！セナ真是好人。找最好看的セナ帮忙果然没错！哈哈哈哈果然该说真是人美心善吗？我运气真好！”

不，运气好的是我才对。不着调的少年可比雨天的妖怪要更适合当共伞人，至少长得要好看得多。

“不要用奇怪的声调念别人的名字啊？说起来你怎么知道？”

“不是写着吗？濑—名—泉——”少年伸出手指点了点他的胸牌，拖着长音带出些许笑意，五个音节

轻飘飘地落入空气中，他听见自己的心脏跳动了一下。少年指尖停驻的位置暖意如涟漪般圈圈散开，方才被妖怪纠缠湿漉漉的残感也消失殆尽，这种感觉与上次新年参拜时僧人递给他佛珠时十分相像，那串佛珠庇护了他好一段日子，直到一个月前打开体育器材室的门撞见穿着布满血迹的校服恶鬼，佛珠断了线滚落一地，还是靠着后辈给的几张符咒勉强逃脱。

他下意识地捉住对方收回的手，“你能看见吗？”

“什么？”

“那边？”他指向推着婴儿车的女性，人面鸟身的怪物凄厉地对着婴儿尖叫。

少年眯起眼眸望去，声音带着些许迟疑的惊愕，“原来セナ的喜好是人妻吗？明明是校园王子的人设吧，稍微有些糟糕了……”

话未说完便被濑名泉狠狠地拍了一下脑袋，“闭嘴，我才没有！”

“好过分！”他不满地捂着脑袋呼痛，濑名泉打开咖啡店的门将他推进去，没好气地说道，“去找你妹妹。再见！不，还是不要再见了。”

“セナ。”少年突然道，“还没告诉你我叫什么吧？”

月永レオ。

橙发碧眼的少年笑嘻嘻地把名字塞到说着他没兴趣知道反正不会再见面也用不到的人手里，“下次见！”

明显没有在听人说话嘛，狮子吗，名字和人一样奇怪。果然和他一样能看见的倒霉鬼还是世间少有，倒不如说真的还有这样的存在吗？

回到住宅的濑名泉在垃圾桶前犹豫了一会，把伞挂在了玄关上。

雨季连绵了大半个月，那日的记忆仿佛是被雨水冲刷过又随着雨季的结束而消逝。若不是伞篓里躺着的长柄伞还在，他几乎要怀疑那天是否真实存在，脑海中一闪而过少年碧荧荧的双眼，隔着湿漉漉的玻璃相望的朦胧感。天空放晴的第一天，濑名泉接到了模特后辈的邀约，当红演员门章臣主演的灵异电影，不去两个字刚一出口，对方就掐着嗓音开始软磨硬泡，不耐的他对着答应一声便将电话挂断，鸣上岚轻笑道，“那小泉一定一定要来哦？”

濑名泉把长柄勺用力插进杯中，戳中了漂浮着的半个青柠，他面色不善地盯着手机上跳出的新简讯。【刚接到了事务所的电话，杂志封面的应急委托，对不起哦小泉(´;︵;`)】

提出邀约的人没有空来，被邀请的他也没有去的必要吧。平时看到的就已经够多了……

打定主意的濑名泉把两张电影票放在桌上，起身准备离开。

“セナ！”店门被推开的风铃响声之后是一声呼唤，他下意识地抬眸，橙发碧眼的少年已半走半跳地闯到他面前，对视时模糊的记忆潮水般冲开闸门，停在少年向他道出姓名的时刻。

……是什么来着。

“……れおくん？”

濑名泉迟疑地开口，对方展露笑颜时他确定答案正确。籍由发色回忆起和那狮子相似的名字，出口后才察觉到似乎过分亲密了些……不过对方似乎完全没在意就是了，月永レオ拣起他放在桌上的电影票，“东西忘记拿了哦？欸——《惊魂雨夜》……好像很有趣嘛！我和セナ第一次见面也是下雨天！”

这也才第二次见面，没有什么值得怀念的历史吧？

月永レオ得意地把电影票扬了扬又塞回到他手里，濑名泉话到嘴边不知为何转了个方向，“……要一起去看吗？”

“是约会邀请吗？”月永レオ盯着他的脸打量了一会，片刻后露出了然的表情，“对不起啊那天误会你的喜好是人妻了！所以セナ其实是……唔好痛！！！”

“住嘴，不管你现在在想什么都忘掉。只是被后辈放了鸽子本着废物利用的美德顺便问一句而已。”

好吓人，明明在微笑着可是直冒黑气。被敲头的月永レオ识相地点头，“那一起去吧！”

红衣女鬼飘荡在空无一人的街道上，躲在大型集装箱的人屏住呼吸，下一秒是骤然放大的鬼脸，伴随着盖子落地的声响。电影院各个角落传来尖叫啜泣声，濑名泉打了个哈欠，邻座的月永レオ抱着爆米花桶用手指一颗颗夹送至口中，咀嚼时咔嚓咔嚓的声响和影片中女鬼扭断手臂进食声混杂在一起。濑名泉转头看他，对方少有的面无表情，不笑时那双眼就带了些许锋利。见他望过来，月永レオ弯了弯眼，“セナ？”

“……没事。”

「好饿。」

阴沉沙哑的声音忽然响起，很难用语言去形容，但绝对不是人类能发出的。一团黑雾从放映着电影的幕布钻出，掠过几排观众的脸冲来，横隔在他们两之间。黑雾中只有生满利齿的巨口，即使它没有生着眼睛，濑名泉却有种被恶意直视的感觉。又被缠上了吗？

「好饿，给我吃……」那团黑雾贴得更近，似乎能嗅到腐烂的气息，它长大了嘴恐吓道。

啪。一声闷响传来。爆米花桶倒扣在地上，月永レオ伏下背去探，没想到把它推翻了，一颗颗爆米花在地上滚开，有些顺着台阶往下滑了。

“哇啊！不小心都弄倒了，待会会被骂的吧。”月永レオ哭丧着脸向他求助，那团黑雾似乎也被这边的动静所吸引，换了个方向朝橙发碧眼的少年逼近。

“……れおくん！”他下意识大声叫出对方的名字。

“欸？”无知无觉的少年茫然应道。

“总之你先出去吧，这里交给我收拾。”经他出声打岔，黑雾放弃了月永レオ专心地应付他一人。

没关系的，只要假装看不见，它也不能做什么吧，这种事不是应该很熟练了吗……虽说如此可是手心却渐渐沁出了汗水，脸色想也知道有多难看。他屏住呼吸，看着那张巨口朝他的手臂扑来——

咬下去会有什么感觉吗？

“セナ！”月永レオ从另一边的座位凑过来搂住他的手臂，“我错了，会负责到底收拾好的！请你不要生气？脸色突然好难看！”

濑名泉睁大了眼，那团黑雾碰到月永レオ的瞬间就如年久失修的墙面般皲裂开，一块又一块的碎片纷纷散开，逐渐化为粉末彻底消失在空气中……

他忽然想起上次也是，在月永レオ钻入伞下时那个水鬼便消失不见了，而经他触碰过后的残留的阴郁感一扫而空。虽然本人不知道它们的存在，但是却拥有驱逐的能力吗？

“セナ？”

“れおくん，谢谢。”

如果和他待在一起，就不用再为每天都看到奇怪的东西所烦恼了吧，简直是一劳永逸。

“セナ，我弄好了哦！”对方猛地抬起头，向他举起爆米花桶，地面上可见的已经被收拾干净。那双绿眼睛闪闪发亮得像是在套上，就和孩子一样好懂。

算了。反正被鬼纠缠已经是他的厄运，就不必牵连别人了。

虽然濑名泉在心里划掉了把月永レオ当成护身符的选项，但自从那天起他见到那个橙发碧眼的少年的次数就呈指数倍增长。也不知那家伙是从哪里知道的他家地址，每天早上都能看见穿着隔壁音乐学院校服的月永レオ坐在他家门口的花坛边上作着曲等他。

“我说，れおくん。你不用走这条路就能直接去学校的吧？”

墙上伸出的七八条手臂抓着路过的行人，在他们两经过时如被敲打的·卷尺般缩了回去。目睹这一切的濑名泉心情复杂地看着哼着歌的月永レオ，对方和他一起上学之后基本上他就没有再被鬼怪纠缠过。

“可是我想和セナ一起，一个人太无聊了。”

“你就没有同学校的伙伴吗？”话音刚落濑名泉便有些后悔了，只见月永レオ眨巴一下眼睛，脸上似是滑过一丝落寞，但很快就扬起笑脸，“没有哦！我对セナ一心一意！”

“……什么啊。”

“就是我最喜欢セナ啦！”月永レオ毫不介意地大声喊出，濑名泉急忙忙捂住他的嘴。但路过的少女似乎已尽数听了进耳，嬉笑声甚至把要偷走她们钱包的小妖怪都吓跑了。

“セナ放学见！”月永レオ向他挥一挥手蹦跳着向另一所学校跑去，他无可无不可地摆了摆手。

“濑名前辈！”红发紫眸的后辈朝他打了个招呼。

不久之前，一年生朱樱司在宣讲会后拦住他，自称是阴阳师的少年递过几张符咒告诫他最近小心。体育室怨灵事件后濑名泉找过他一次，当天下午便看见朱樱司和一个黑发红眸的少年从体育室走出，告诉他已经打扫干净，一来二去听过濑名泉的遭遇，两人也算是相熟。

“欸……怎么好像有些奇怪。”红发少年嘀咕一声，隐约发现前辈手腕上缠绕着什么奇异的光线，但看对方脸色比之前要好得多，只当是自己看错。

“对了，司君。你知道怎么赶走它们吧？”

“嗯……一般来说带有驱鬼的物件就能起到驱逐的效果，不过要是怨念很深的恶鬼，灵力不够强的话也是没有用的。”

“有能鬼避让的人吗？”

“那一定是比鬼都要讨厌的存在，比如说吸血鬼……”想到什么朱樱司撇了撇嘴，在前辈奇怪目光的注视下赶紧恢复了平常守正笃实的模样，“抱歉濑名前辈，司失态了。”

“能被前辈看见的都是灵力低微没有实体的小妖，伤不了人最多是气运上受些影响……真正厉害的恶鬼是不会找上来的吧，毕竟前辈虽然刻薄但是接触久了就发现意外的是个好人……”看着濑名泉越发温柔可怖的笑容，朱樱司突然住了嘴，“抱、抱歉。待会还有课司先告辞了！”

濑名泉望着后辈兔子一样跑走的背影，暗想他是不是真有那么可怕，也只有某个笨蛋从第一次见面就缠上来，连自己间接碰上多少妖怪也不知道。

——我最喜欢セナ啦！

月永レオ咧开笑容，绿眼睛比成色最好的翡翠还要清澈透亮。

超烦人的。他想道，然后弯了弯唇角，露出自己也没有察觉到的温柔笑容。


	10. 【泉レオ】我一定要先说分手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月永レオ下定决心，一定要先和濑名说分手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *全员智商三岁，大量小学生式互黑  
> *有几句话凛绪  
> *甜的

月永レオ深深地吸了一口气，指甲尖嵌入汗水浸湿的掌心，他压下了门把手，“我们分手吧，セナ。”  
橙发少年挑起嘴角，两颗虎牙磕着下唇，露出一点漫不经心的模样，“果然还是做朋友比较好吧？恋爱游戏不适合我们啦——”  
“Stop。”黑发红眸的少年突然出声。被打断妄想的国王大人把爪子埋进被他抓得乱蓬蓬的橙发里，绿眼睛染上一丝不满的情绪，“凛月！！！我好不容易才想到和セナ摊牌的地步！你知道我卡在门口那想了多久了吗！”  
朔间凛月敏捷的接住国王暴躁地丢过来的抱枕，顺手把它垫在下巴底下，这才看一眼来来回回在音乐教室转了几圈的小狮子。“不用那么麻烦吧？等太阳下山小濑会提的吧，毕竟他是那种精确到分秒的强迫患者，国王大人只要等着——”他的话还未说完，月永レオ粗暴地打断他，“不行。”  
月永レオ眼眸沉了沉，白森森的尖齿在灯光下焕发出异样的色泽，朔间凛月还在惊诧到底谁才是恶魔吸血鬼的人设，便听见他恶狠狠地开口，“我一定要先甩了セナ。”  
“——不然我就太逊了啦。”恶魔人设轰然坍塌，橙发碧眼的少年顺势滑落在木地板上，发出幼兽般可怜兮兮的呜鸣。  


时间拨回到一周之前。  
那本该是一个平凡无奇的黄昏，Knights训练完后五人齐刷刷地躺在地板上晒咸鱼一般仰望雪白天花板闲聊的惯例，按理来说，那本来，应该是个平淡的午后，谈论着什么护肤品好用哪家甜点好吃暑假去哪里玩，国王和下任国王就橙子味和草莓味的冰淇淋展开八百轮论战时——沉默许久的策略家轻描淡写地丢下一句话，如同一颗鱼雷潜入深水炸出一群鱼，不过实际上只有四条。  
“我和真君交往了。”  
关于自家队友和他的青梅竹马黏黏糊糊的小学生式爱恨情仇他们都饱受荼毒，如果只有这一句话是不能让他们有反应的，在一片“你又来了”的目光中，朔间凛月显然也意识到了自己被朔间零带坏的惯常浮夸导致的信用堪忧，他清了清嗓子从容补充道，“我们亲过了，是爱情意味的交往。”  
从吸血鬼红的那一点耳尖来看，他所言不虚。他们没有再一次被朔间凛月的夸张话语糊弄，众人稍稍放下心来，接着一阵狂风暴雨就突然袭来，序幕由朱樱司小朋友拉开，“为什么凛月前辈都能谈恋爱啊！！！”  
他控诉对方一天睡二十五个小时拿克苏鲁造型的甜点恐吓后辈还爱咬人——但是比看见零食就走不动路一放假就胖十斤一被说就撒娇的小朱好吧？对方毫不留情地回击。  
眼看战争一触即发，自认是knight唯一成熟的人额角跳了跳，一个抱枕丢到策略家和末子中间，“都给我安静一点，你们几岁了？不要都跟国王大人那种幼稚鬼社会不适应人群学吧？”  
两人闭了嘴，无辜被cue的第三人却从地上弹起来，“在セナ心里我就是这种形象吗？セナ才是婆婆妈妈的幼稚鬼！爱生气的老妈子！”  
“随随便便就开始吵架的国王大人有什么资格说别人啊？”濑名泉也起身和他对峙，“如果我们之中有谁是最不可能谈恋爱的肯定是你，约会的时候怕不是要对方和你一起满地找乐谱吧？”  
“像セナ这样吃饭都要计算卡路里的笨蛋约会才有困难！每吃一口就要听你冷笑一声报一遍数真的是超可怕的噩梦，灵感都飞光光了！”  
“哈？我是为了谁好才好心提醒你的。总之像れおくん把喜欢和爱像传单一样到处发的家伙是不可能找到愿意和你谈恋爱的人的！”  
“セナ才不懂爱！！！セナ是笨蛋！白痴！”  
冰蓝和翠绿的眼眸隔空厮杀，电火花在噼里啪啦中透出火药味，两人狠狠地用目光缠斗一番，月永レオ磨了磨牙，濑名泉冷笑一声。  
“既然如此，我们交往吧。”/“来谈恋爱吧セナ！”  
——为了搞清楚谁才是不会谈恋爱的那个。  
为期七天，签字画押，在Knights全体成员的见证之下，月永レオ把队长印章咔嚓一声印在肩并肩的两个名字上，翠绿眼眸燃起一丝战意，“等着吧セナ。”  
濑名泉毫不畏惧地回敬他，“该做好准备的是れおくん你吧。”  
两人同时挤出了摄影棚的门，一左一右朝着不同方向离开，目睹一切的朱樱司把自己的下巴往上拍了拍，合上了全程张着的口。“司真的没有想到，事情居然会发展成这样……unbelievable……”  
鸣上岚轻笑一声，“人家倒是觉得，这样发展才是最合理的吧。”在朱樱司崇拜的目光中他好整以暇地涂上唇膏，为这一则看似吵架实则调情的突发事件扯下幕布——当然了，还是未完待续的，他拿起桌上的条约想着。  


和濑名泉约会是一种什么体验。  
月永レオ曾经在校内网站看过这个帖子，对其中一个回答的印象格外深刻。  
要是和泉君约会恐怕我除了呆呆地看他的脸什么也做不到了吧，毕竟那可是和钻石一样的美貌啊。  
当时他不以为然，他当然觉得濑名好看，但如果他和濑名约会绝对、绝对不会逊到光看着他的脸发呆的。  
“れおくん？”  
一双白皙的手在他眼前晃了晃，月永レオ恍然回神，才发现自己的目光已在对方身上停留许久，他讪讪垂下眸，捧起咖啡咕嘟咕嘟灌进好几口，濑名泉似是微微笑了，纤长的手指托着他的脸庞揩掉他嘴角留下的一圈奶泡，“怎么这不不小心，小笨蛋？”  
月永レオ刷的一下放下杯子，把小汤匙都震得抖了抖。  
“呜哇——濑名被外星人附体了吗超可怕！快变回原来的濑名啊！！！”  
濑名泉的笑容僵硬了一秒，“闭嘴，れおくん，再吵就把你丢出去，所有人都在往我们这边看啊。”  
望着濑名泉略显扭曲的危险笑容月永レオ反而舒了一口气，“好嘛这才是セナ嘛——太温柔了反而很奇怪。”  
“……我就不该相信司君能有什么好建议。”  
“哼哼，找连暗恋经历都没有的小鬼做外援，セナ也太没眼光了。”  
濑名泉白了他一眼，专注于用叉子折腾那块被戳的千疮百孔一口未尝的千层，就在这时另一只小银叉伸向他的嘴边，月永レオ眨着一双翠绿色的眼眸对他笑，他偏头咬下那块蛋糕，咀嚼时看着月永レオ毫无芥蒂地把他刚才递过的叉子含入口中，他听见心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，脸颊不由得泛起可疑的绯红。  
“心动了吗？セナ。”月永レオ笑嘻嘻地说，“脸红了哦。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“其实刚刚セナ温柔地看着我的时候，我也心动了哦。”  
“都说了闭嘴。”  
“那今天算我赢吗？”橙发少年狡黠地眨了眨眼，手指在桌上叩了叩，在濑名泉杀人般的凌厉目光中得意地弹起《濑名是笨蛋之歌》——边弹边哼的那种。他又露出孩童般灿烂的笑容，穿透玻璃的夕照暖光铺散在他黄昏色的橙发和女孩子般精致的脸庞上，就像一年之前的月永レオ没心没肺地从各个角落里钻出来不顾他的嫌弃死死挽住他的手臂那样紧密无间的神情……  
濑名泉不由得一怔，对着月永レオ凑近问他在想什么时骤然放大的脸，逐字逐句的说道，“我说，れおくん才是笨蛋。”  
“不管怎么说最后肯定是我赢，セナ就等着认输好了！”月永レオ放下狠话，把咖啡一干而尽以示决心，如果之后他没有吐着舌头叫烫叫苦眼泪汪汪地含下濑名泉匆匆剥开的糖块的话，看起来倒还像那么回事。

在情感经验上堪称空白的笨蛋月永レオ深知，光靠自己是赢不过濑名泉的。但是濑名泉在朱樱司洗脑式的自我推销中让这个小鬼当了他的参谋——这就意味着他可以在外援这方面扳回一成。是选择温柔细腻善解人意的鸣上岚还是刚谈恋爱的策略家朔间凛月——小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全都要。  
这就是为什么他们三躲在花园露台的角落不时展望四周一副鬼鬼祟祟的模样，兼职的紫之创不由得往他们这边看了好几眼，在朔间凛月的强行劝诱下才打消了打电话给校医室的念头。  
“鸣、凛月！！快帮我想想办法我绝对不能输给セナ！”  
“欸？突然要人家说出什么办法来也太难了吧……有经验的小凛月有办法吗？”  
朔间凛月从容不迫地品了口红茶，嗯，没有小英带来的好喝。“哼哼，我和真君可是世界上独一无二的存在，我可是从来没担心过真君不喜欢我这种事哦？”  
——合着之前闹冷战大半夜把大家叫出来聚众借碳酸汽水销愁的那个不是你。  
鸣上岚刚压下心中的吐槽，就听见月永レオ一拍桌子跳起来高声说道，“要说羁绊这种事！我和セナ不会输给别人，我们可是心意相通的最佳搭档和毕生战友！！！”  
“嗯？不是老妈子和他的长不大的幼稚鬼吗？”  
“每天都要别人背着上学的凛月才没有资格说我！”  
“我们不如先从小泉的理想型开始吧？”  
鸣上岚一语掐断战火回归正题，两人暂时收兵，专注于面前的首要问题——如何攻略一只濑名泉。  
“我的话，比较喜欢是温柔乖巧的女孩子。当然了，不管是什么性格的公主殿下，都是我毕生守护的对象。”——截自《Lionheart forever》第十期A刊濑名泉的专访。  
温柔、乖巧。月永レオ仰望苍穹，对着这两个和自己八杆子打不着的词无语凝噎，但瞬间他就打起了精神，毕竟最不可能符合的还有一条“女孩子”，和这相比前置定语根本算不了什么！！  
“说起来，国王大人为什么这么想赢——仅仅是好胜心吗？”黑发红眸的策略家冷不丁地开口，恰巧撞上月永レオ一瞬间的慌乱。  
国王大人眨了眨猫一样的眼眸，“当然——不只是这个。我已经很久没和セナ一起玩了，当然要好好抓住机会玩过瘾啦。”  
“等等，国王大人和小泉之前也玩过恋爱游戏吗？”鸣上岚敏锐地抓到了重点。  
“那倒是没有啦？不过玩过扮演兄弟的游戏，你知道セナ是那种听见别人叫哥哥就走不动路的奇怪生物吧，那段时间只要我叫他哥哥，セナ温柔得真的一点都不像恶魔，不管是吃冰还是把乐谱涂到墙上他都完全不会生气——虽然小琉可叫我哥哥的时候我也愿意把整个世界都送给她啦！”  
这是什么糟糕的情趣Play吗，该庆幸Knights唯一的纯洁花朵不在这里，不然他们这些本来就没什么正面形象的哥哥们就更往奇怪的方向发展了，打住，哥哥这个词还是暂时不要出现得好。  
不管鸣上岚的内心有多少波澜起伏，月永レオ吞下最后一口蛋糕拍了拍手和濑名泉约会去了，徒留他们二人面面相觑，他们两对视一眼，确认过眼神，那两个人的关系绝对没那么简单。

朔间凛月验证猜想是在他们恋爱游戏进行的第七天，最后一天，也就是今天下午，此时此刻。月永レオ把他从音乐教室的棺材刨出来，灯没有开，一片昏暗中月永レオ紧紧抓住他的胳膊，绿眼睛闪烁着幽幽的光，“凛月！！完蛋了！！！”  
正当朔间凛月打量自己是不是哪里开始腐烂的时候，月永レオ幽幽地开口，“我绝对要先和セナ说分手。”  
感情不顺？幻想破灭？  
朔间凛月瞬间来了精神等待倾听国王大人对他的新恋爱对象的控诉，却听见月永レオ沉默了许久吐出一句，“我好像喜欢セナ。”  
策略家哐当一下倒回柔软的棺材，闭着眼面无表情地说道，“那不是更好了吗，这种人人都知道的事没必要特地强调吧？”国王大人又对着他的肩膀一阵摇晃，“我说的不是那种喜欢——是独一无二的，不一样！！！”在他说出第二遍“那不是更好了吗”之前，对方接着说道，“但是这对セナ来说只是一场游戏吧，七天到了就要分手的恋爱游戏，可恶，早知道一开始就不要玩好了。”  
朔间凛月注视着皱着眉头脸上写满不甘和痛苦还带着些许甜蜜的月永レオ，红如鸽血的眼眸眨了眨，“那国王大人喜欢小濑哪一点呢，在这七天里？”  
喜欢哪一点——前两天他们熟读各种恋爱技巧力图做电视剧里的标准男友，败在对方毫不留情的揭穿嘲笑声后就彻底放飞自我。这七天里的濑名泉和平时的也没什么区别，依旧会骂他是认不清路的笨蛋，划掉他点的奶油冰淇淋苏打换成常温果汁，也还和平常一样捡起他撒玫瑰花瓣一样落下的乐谱，在人群里紧紧牵着他的手不让他走丢。总之，总之都和以前一样。  
那我到底是喜欢他哪一点——  
月永レオ蹙着眉思考，恰逢一道光落在他身上——濑名泉推开了音乐教室的门。  
“我就知道你在这，今晚上有烟火大会，一起去看吧？”濑名泉走到他身边，向他伸出手，一把将他从地上拉起来，熟练地拍掉他身上沾染的灰尘。而月永レオ望着那双冰蓝色的眼眸出神，蹙着的眉头缓缓绽开，他终于明白，这七天里自己最喜欢哪一点——他喜欢濑名泉注视着他，不是人群中匆匆扫过的一眼，而只是专注地看着他，平常的濑名泉不怎么和他对视，仿佛他们之间已经隔着长长的空白间隔，无论如何也无法消除。  
至于喜欢——他一直都喜欢着濑名泉，看似不通世俗的天才爱花爱草爱世界，唯独将一点私心塞进对某人的惯常日用语里，对方毫无察觉，他也就将这点不为人知的隐晦爱意藏到心里，也许有一天将被宣之于口，也许永远被埋藏。  
但此刻他只是回握了濑名泉的手，露出灿烂明媚的笑容，“走吧——”

濑名泉有一个秘密，好吧，作为猫系男子他有很多的秘密，但目前最紧急的一个是，他正牵着暗恋对象的手，当然没有十指紧扣那么浪漫，他抓着对方的手腕，用着怕他走丢的拙劣借口牵着他的手。他的暗恋对象毫无察觉，只顾把一块苹果糖咬得咔嚓作响，淡金色的糖碎还粘在嘴角，他的目光却早已望向了前方，摇晃着濑名泉的手，“セナ我们去捞金鱼吧！”  
“你也是五岁的小女孩吗？”艰难地在金鱼摊前的小女孩中找到一个位置，濑名泉没好气地对着月永レオ说道。他却笑嘻嘻蹲到他旁边，嘴里还喊道，“セナ加油！”橙色的发丝几乎都要蹭上他的脸颊了。  
濑名泉心不在焉地看着金鱼游来游去，目光在水中映着的对方的倒影上徘徊，他无知觉地伸出手将纸网放下，肯定要落空，手上忽然覆上一阵温暖，月永レオ就着他的手，从水中捞起一尾橘红色的金鱼，在小孩的惊羡声中得意洋洋地对着他笑，“抓到啦！”  
他又一次听见自己密如鼓点的心跳噪声，月永レオ把金鱼送给他，他就像忘记自己先前说过的嫌弃他如小孩子的话语，一手捧着金鱼袋子，一手抓着月永レオ，任由对方把狐狸面具挂在他和自己脸上，隔着两层面具他只看见一双淬亮的翡翠眸子，比明明灭灭闪烁的灯火和将要绽放的烟火都要绚丽。  
“セナ！！快看！！”他忽然松开他的手，指向天边升起的一簇焰火，箭一般的窜上天空，于深蓝的夜幕中如花苞般四散绽开，一束又一束湮灭，又一束束燃起，所有人都在看着烟花，而他注视着某人橙红色的发尾，想摘掉盖住他面容的面具。

那天朱樱司赶来告诉他，“Leader找了凛月前辈和鸣上前辈做外援！所以濑名前辈真的不试试按我的方法来吗！这样说不定会输给Leader的！”小孩的神情认真又严肃，紫罗兰色的眼眸中满满的是好胜欲。  
濑名泉故作不耐地挥了挥手，“得了吧司君，靠你才输定了。”  
而他从头到尾也都没想过要赢，他们两比起来谁都知道谁是那个更不适合谈恋爱的吧，尤其是好胜心膨胀幼稚到拿这个来做游戏的那位，只不过是——久违地和月永レオ一起玩罢了。  
朱樱司还在动之以情晓之以理地漫长说服，忽然发现濑名前辈的目光忽然柔和下来，他也凑近窗户去看，远远地可看见楼下一簇橘红色的发尾从阳光下路过，正是他的Leader。小孩忽然明白了什么，不由得打了个寒颤，直觉告诉他不要再参与前辈间说不清道不明匪夷所思的感情，于是他撂下一句前辈加油就跑开了宛如三流少女漫画中恶心的隔空相望画面。  
——也许没有相望，只是濑名泉在看着月永レオ而已。  
从一开始就是，对方是好胜心切，而他则有着不明不白的私心，以男朋友的身份站在对方身边，不是朋友不是队友也不是家人，他想牵住对方的手，就算只有七天。

第七天的晚上，早已远离黄昏，距离恋爱游戏结束已经三小时。他们在海岸边看着烟火一束又一束燃起，把彼此的身影都照亮。濑名泉缓缓呼出一口气，拍上了月永レオ的肩，“れおくん，我有话对你说。”  
“欸！我也有话要说！”小狮子转过身笑嘻嘻道，“那一起吧！”  
“れおくん，我们分手吧。”/“セナ，我喜欢你。”

——————————————————END—————————————————————

Other：

“为什么说分手的是小濑啊，国王大人明明信誓旦旦跟我说他要甩了小濑来着。”

“比起这个，果然前辈们的感情特别扭曲难懂啊。”

“以我们分手吧为开头的恋情也意外的很浪漫呢……？”

————————

“说起来……小泉的理想型是温柔乖巧呢。”

“听起来和Leader一点都不像嘛！”

“…………不吵不闹的时候也没差很多吧？”

“小濑的滤镜有八百米厚！”


	11. 　　【泉レオ】今夜好死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19/09/01

夜晚三点，雨。

黑色的塑料手臂剃掉水积成的鱼鳞，玻璃上露出个依着悬崖扭出的急弯。濑名泉低咒一声，车厢催随着方向盘的转动向左急摆，卡车转过弯的刹那，鲜艳的橙发占领他的视线，唇瓣覆上柔软，蜻蜓点水般一触即分，惨白的黑暗里对方的瞳仁绿得像猫一样亮。

“你找死。”濑名泉不咸不淡地骂道。

月永レオ把嘴角一咧，“我一直在。”

银发青年不再理他，他就自顾自地拧掉音响哼起歌来。暴雨拍打着车窗，这辆卡车又老又破，窗也不能很好地合上，冰凉的水珠就从缝隙里溅进来，渗入他们的皮肤直至骨髓，等他们老了想必腿脚每逢下雨就和报废一样，但是谁知道他们能不能活到那时候，所以也没差。

外面喧嚣的雨声吃掉了车内的一角空间，剩下的都被月永レオ的歌声填满。萨科塔人的嗓音是被神祝福过的，为了长长久久向神供奉他们的圣歌，直至万物终结。而他是神的弃民，除了澄澈纯净的声音没被夺走，他身上已无萨科塔人的半点痕迹，包括他们引以为傲的，神赐的光环。濑名泉恍惚想起十五岁那年，他匆促间闯入教堂躲避军队的追捕，那尊高大的神像在发着光，神迹显灵一般，橙发碧眼的天使坐在神的肩膀上。那座沉重的门被推开的瞬间，濑名泉握紧了他的剑，欲与他们一拼到底，而少年架起了枪，多米诺骨牌在子弹的轰鸣声中纷纷倒下，绯红色的花开满了地面。天使跳了下来，背着六把守护铳，一步一步向他走来，头顶上的光环焕发着圣洁的光芒，于黑暗中，把他们一起笼罩进光下。

“セナ，我们去开个演唱会吧，在哥伦比亚中央大街的房顶上，一眼就能看见我们当初遇见的那个教堂。我那里还有几张没弄丢的乐谱，填词就交给你啦！”

“那间教堂不是被你炸了？”濑名泉朝他渡来一个晦涩的眼神，“就那之后四个月，他们准备把它拆除，你说与其被别人糟蹋，还不如毁在你手里。不记得了？”

“欸？是这样吗！”月永レオ讪笑着抓了抓头发，“真可惜，我本来很讨厌教堂的，因为是和セナ相遇的地方才觉得有一点怀念，原来被我炸掉了啊，真可惜。”

“你的病，到什么程度了？”他冷不丁地开口。

橙发青年垂下了眼眸，喉咙里逸出意义不明的嘟囔声，像是相互挤压的泡沫箱。

“我会知道的。”

他把音响打开了。

一共八小时的车程，期间他们轮换过一次驾驶位，枪击摄像头十三个、尾随的反叛军车辆四辆，濑名泉全程拒绝交谈，但是没拒绝月永レオ的第二个吻。依旧是轻轻一碰就分开，他小心地窥探濑名泉的脸色，绿眸中的锐利被扫到角落，剩下的都是略带讨好的试探。银发青年挑了挑眉，踩下刹车拉起手刹之后，手指扣住了他的下颌，牙齿咬开他的嘴唇，舌头径直探进去给了他一个足够缠绵的法式亲吻，在引火烧身之前他停了下来，冰蓝色的眼眸恢复到冷静的程度，只是沙哑的嗓音中还有一丝情欲的残留，“下车。”

月永レオ从车上跳下来，伸了伸懒腰抱怨道，“我要自己买个新的直升机——在罐头车里待久了inspiration都发霉了。”

“完成这次任务就有了，走吧，国王大人。”

M城的治安很差，几支不同派系的反叛军在这咫尺之地斗得民不聊生。他们到的时候是凌晨五点，外城的衣不蔽体的游民蜷缩在被战火轰得破败的建筑下，神色警惕地看着陌生来人。濑名泉拔出剑，银蓝色剑身锐利的寒光刺破凌晨的薄雾，人们自觉地给他们空出道。这是避免麻烦，饿急了眼的游民一哄而上抢劫穿着整齐的路人也是常见的事。倒是不难处理，只是洁癖患者濑名泉显然难以忍受被一群难民包围的感觉，更别提那些将要溅到他身上的血液——要知道大部分的游民都是感染者。五年之前，他在军校里受的教育还是善待感染者，现在政府将这层遮羞布彻底撕开，将所有感染者驱逐出城，有些地方甚至已经开始派军队屠杀了。

濑名泉忽然觉得有些可笑。也许是他的嘲讽在脸上流露出来了，月永レオ的手覆上他的头，从银发抚至银蓝的龙角，他全身一僵，软肋被人抓在手上的感觉并不好受，而瓦伊凡人天生的高傲更是不允许别人轻易触碰他们的角。可月永レオ的动作很轻，分明是握枪的手，杀伐决断都毫不留情，此刻用的力度却仿似冬季初雪中第一片轻盈的白羽落下那般温柔。他在安慰他，就像是当年教堂里用手遮住他眼眸，在他耳边低声道“别看”，可他毕竟已经不是那个对世界残酷一无所知的军校优等生，尤其是在月永レオ失踪的那两年里，他见过太多这样的事。可他动了动嘴唇，最终还是什么都没说。

濑名泉打开腕表，在空中投影出雇主传来的一张地图。

地点：地下三层的赌城

任务：护送指定人到达安全地点

委托者：Ritsu

  
黑发红眸的青年十指交叠，漫不经心地道，“既然这样，按规矩来。只要能付得起报酬，Knights什么都接对吧。”

他打开皮箱，手指轻轻拨过，鸽血般的一箱红宝石在灯光下漾着奇异的光芒。

“我要Knights护送朱樱司到达安全地点，从M城地下三层的赌城。”

别误会，他们当然还没拆伙，无论是雇主朔间凛月还是保护对象朱樱司，他们的代号都好好地在黑市悬赏榜Knights下一栏挂着，但是凡事都得按规矩来。朱樱司执意要闯M城打探一年前东国朱樱一族灭族的真相，同当地其中一支反叛军首领面谈。Knights其余四人却没有同他冒险的必要。M城虽小，却处于三方势力控制范围交界处，东国第一贵族的继承人出现在那，无疑是一场血雨腥风。红发少年握紧了拳，眼眸中酝酿着异色的风暴，他本身的眸色是澄净的紫，朱雀的血脉却跳跃着焰火一样的红。

“虽然明白各位前辈有自己的考量，但司非去不可。”  
  
“司君，我想你自己也清楚这一去送死的概率远高于你查到真相的概率吧？”  
  
“小司司，人家还是觉得再考虑一下比较好哦？毕竟小司司的家人肯定也不愿意看到你这样冒险……”  
  
“我明白前辈们的担忧，但身为人子，我有责任替家族复仇。”  
  
“嗯哼。你怎么看呢，王？”  
  
“Knights的信条似乎是个人主义至上，想送死的家伙也随便吧！没关系，都是你的自由哦！”  
  
橙发国王一锤定音。  
  
朱樱司站起身来朝他们鞠了一躬，“多谢各位前辈一直以来的教导，如果一切顺利，司会回来与前辈们会合。”  
  
红发后辈驾驶着直升机准备提前一日于在M城三百里外的K城落脚。  
  
剩下的四个人于灯下静坐一分钟无言。

“我有一箱红宝石”朔间凛月打了个哈欠闲闲开口。

二十分钟后，穿着白西装的银发青年提着一个皮箱踏入了地下三层的赌城，金发紫眸的女服务生笑意盈盈地为他带了路，同桌人有一双猩红如血的眼瞳，金碧辉煌的顶灯下他伸出手向青年搭讪，目光在瓦伊凡人的角若有所思地停留了一会，面对冒犯，对方冷冷地拍开了他的手。萨卡兹的血魔不悦地把手收回，没过一会又开始与那位漂亮明艳的服务生调情，对方笑得更加动人，司空见惯的场景，没人注意到他把一枚银红的指环扣到了服务生的手指上。

三楼的栏杆处挂着紫红的天鹅绒幕布，从下往上什么也看不见。三楼只摆了一张台，红发青年坐在那，他对面的椅子是空的。带着边框眼镜的棕发服务生低声询问他是否要喝点什么，他要了一杯美式咖啡，微笑地对服务生点了点头，对方也冲他笑了笑，紫眸里带着不可忽视的光芒。

橙发青年剥了颗柠檬味口香糖丢进嘴里，眺望着对面那座金碧辉煌的赌城，他脚下的歌舞厅在进行震耳欲聋的狂欢，他却盯着那摇头摆脑的小龙测风仪。夜风把他的额发吹起，露出一双绿色的锋利眼眸。

“目标已就位。”

“初次见面，我就不做自我介绍了。”

“风速1.7，六点钟方向。”

“我猜你的牌玩得不怎么样，来的很少吧？”

“打扰了，您需要喝点什么吗？”

“我想知道你能给我什么，鉴于我说出来可能会惹来麻烦。”

“风速1.8，六点钟方向。”

“如果你把心思放在抽牌而不是说话上，也许你的牌没那么烂。”

“我们提供咖啡、红茶、冰水，您想要别的饮料我们也有。”

“你答应今晚与我会面，麻烦已经躲不掉了。”

“风速1.7，六点钟方向。”

“不错嘛。红桃Q、梅花J、红桃10，方块9……”

“请稍等，我这就给您拿来。”

“你想知道是我们中的哪一个，当年我们都去过东国。我想你还不知道你们家的秘密吧？”

“愿闻其详。”

“风速2.1，六点钟方向。”

“不如来猜猜看我最后一张牌是什么？”

“情况有变，还有别的人在这。”

“所以说，小鬼就不要装成大人的样子，真让人厌烦。不过我喜欢你这种天真的小鬼。来吧，我告诉你，你要找的人就在这。不，不是我。别用这种眼神看我，铲除掉你对我们都有好处。”

“风速1.8，六点钟方向。”

“黑桃K。You win.”

“游戏结束。”

一个银红色的指环从高处落地，白色的烟雾充斥着整个赌场，子弹穿破赌城的玻璃窗，穿透这些烟雾，不是一颗，是倾泻飞出的弹林，仿佛是同时从枪膛钻出的，迫不及待地钻进每个目标的头颅。不知是谁把水晶顶灯打碎，尖叫声、桌凳推倒声、筹码轰然坠落声和连绵不断的枪声混合成一曲交响乐，对面的歌舞厅仍在大声唱跳着今夜无人入睡，赌城的大门被轰开，在此驻扎的三支反叛军粉墨登场。牌桌上博弈的对手看着桌面上打出的黑桃K，一个从堆满红宝石的皮箱中拔出了银蓝的长剑，一个吟唱起了咒语，黑色的蝙蝠挂满了金碧辉煌的墙壁，地板下钻出了森森的白骨。濑名泉站在楼梯口，一个人挡住了潮水般涌来的乌压压的敌人，也许他不是一个人，那些飞来的子弹精准地穿透试图穿越他的人潮。

“有一点你弄错了。”被枪口抵着太阳穴的红发贵族仍神色不变，“我正是来将你们一网打尽。”

对方神色一变，冰冷的利刃已经穿透他的喉咙，那柄刀软、细、薄，被极为精巧的力度扎入后颈，刀口边缘只微微渗出了点血珠，死神却已经收割掉了他的生命。金发紫眸的青年拗断他的手臂，他死前也想扣下扳机的手枪啪嗒想一下掉在地上。“真讨厌，人家的指甲油都被蹭掉了哦。”鸣上岚撇了撇嘴，拇指将食指一整块紫色指甲油刮掉，女士皮靴踩上尸体浮肿的脸庞。“给，小司司你的剑。”他递出了之前他被服务员收走的剑。

朱樱司从他手里接过，跑到楼梯处和濑名泉会合，“我真没想到各位前辈会来救我，之前以为前辈们都是冷血无情的人真是很对不起。”一颗子弹擦着他的肩滑过，朱樱司急忙往右一侧，但就算他不动那颗子弹也伤不了他，他几乎能想到对面天台自家Leader那副欠揍的表情，他绝对是故意的。“果然Leader还是个混蛋！！！”

“哈？你就是用这种语气和前辈说话的？”

“要好好谢谢我哦，是我出钱买了小司的命。”不知道在哪个角落的术士懒散的声音通过通讯器传了过来。

“不过小司司也有自己的计划嘛，倒是不用我们操心了？”鸣上岚意有所指。

赌城的大门又一次涌进人潮，肩上印有家族族徽的姬宫家的军队开始与反叛军交战。

“各位前辈，我们可以撤了。”

“真可惜。”通讯器里失联许久的月永レオ忽然说话了，“我和セナ还给你准备了一卡车源石炸弹，荡平整个M城也不是问题。”

朱樱司后知后觉地出了一身冷汗，紧接着又有些感动，“司真没想到前辈们愿意同我一起赴死。”

“不，只是如果我们走不了，也得拉上点人来垫背。Knights从不失败。但是想到是为了司君——”

“还是觉得好糟糕哦。”朔间凛月接话道。

在术士漫长的吟唱后，黑暗的术法笼罩了整座赌城，吞噬掉敌人的生命，就像把叶子的水分抽干又碾碎，他们趁乱离开了赌城，军队火拼把电路也弄坏得七七八八，好在电梯还是能用的。他们在这里分开，濑名泉前去与月永レオ会合，处理掉他们运来的一卡车炸药。其余三人在姬宫家的协助下前往卡西米尔，以朱樱司与姬宫桃李的世交关系，鸣上岚和朔间凛月的实力，他们不会遇到什么问题。

月永レオ扑跳到他怀里，他们身上的血与灰都混在一起，没人在意这个。坐在副驾驶座上时他的眉宇之间还难掩亢奋，他说，“セナ，我改变主意了。”

“我们就在卡西米尔开演唱会吧！在那个有喷水池的中央大公园！”

濑名泉神色不变地驾驶着货车，“是吗？我以为你更惦记别的事情。”

“什么？”月永レオ眨了眨眼。

银发青年啧叹一声，卡车驶离公路停在旷野上。他骨节分明的手指托起萨科塔人尖尖的下颌，就着对方那副略带迷茫的表情吻了下去，“一路上这么会撩人，不就是想被我睡吗？”

月永レオ抓住他银蓝的角，瘦韧的小腿暗示性地在对方腰际蹭了蹭，“好像这个听起来更不错。”

上午九点半，晴。

新的晨光从车窗的缝隙钻进来照在他们身上，就像照在所有普通的人身上一样。


End file.
